Te conosco de otra vida
by robinchwan
Summary: una pequeña diversion puede cambiar del todo la vida de una persona,o tal vez de dos...capitulo final!
1. Chapter 1

Te conosco de otra vida

Capitulo 1:Madamme Melba

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de wáter seven,solo quedaba un dia antes de partir asi que los mugiwaras decidieron ocupar su tarde haciendo lo que les plazca a cada uno.

Sanji recorría la ciudad buscando ingredientes para el viaje que se avecinaba,ussop fue en busca de artillería,chopper decidió volver a la librería donde había perdido a Robin antes de partir a Enies loby,zoro fue a beber unas copas por ahí y luffy a comprar mucha comida,para el,por supuesto.

Las chicas por su parte recorrían la ciudad en busca de ropa y cosas que comprarse,cansadas de tanto caminar decidieron parar a tomar algo,antes de continuar con el recorrido.

-Robin,¡te noto tan feliz y tan distendida luego de lo que paso!me alegro mucho por ti amiga-dijo Nami con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡gracias!igual siento que tengo una enorme deuda con ustedes,no meresco pertenecer a esta banda-respondio Robin con una sonrisa melancolica.

-¡nada de eso!¿para que están los nakamas si no es para ayudar?-Nami quería levantarle el animo a su amiga asi que decidió cambiar de tema,-mira,¿lo que hay enfrente es un cartel de una adivina?¡vamos Robin será divertido!.

Robin se levanto de la silla mas por inercia que por diversión,la verdad estaba cansada pero decidió darle el gusto a Nami.

-entremos-dijo la morena con una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara-veamos que nos depara el destino-

Y asi se dirigieron las dos,un poco expectantes por lo que podía llegar a suceder allí.

La entrada era pequeña y sobre la puerta había un cartel que decía:"MADAME MELBA" ADIVINA

Se dirigieron por un oscuro pasillo hasta que toparon con una puerta bastante pequeña,Robin tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar,y se encontraron con el despacho de Madame Melba,que se encontraba sentada en una mesa con un mazo de cartas de tarot en una mano.

-tomen asiento-dijo la adivina sin siquiera molestarse a mirar a las chicas

Robin y Nami se sentaron y esperaron a que Melba hablara.

-se muy bien porque vienen,aunque también se que ustedes en realidad aun no lo saben,solo entraron por diversión-dijo Melba mirándolas a los ojos

**Bueno les dejo el primer capitulo de mi primer fic,en realidad es la primera vez que me animo a escribir para que otros lo lean,asi que espero criticas,buenas o malas me da a Oda por prestarme algunos personajes..besos**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!les dejo el segundo capitulo del fic,espero que les guste….

**Te conosco de otra vida**

**Capitulo 2:**las manos de una reina y un viaje por las vidas pasadas…

Las chicas se miraron un tanto sorprendidas,**¿como que sabe lo que buscamos?,bah,si solo entramos de casualidad,**penso Nami sonriente

-Mis métodos son muy eficaces,nunca me equivoque y dudo que esta sea una excepción-dijo la adivina mirando fijamente a Nami-a parte como les he dicho anteriormente,el motivo que las llevo a venir es algo que luego van a descubrir-bajo la vista y las miro a ambas-bien,¿por quien empezamos?-

**-**creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo la peliroja-me esta empezando a dar un poco de miedo esta mujer-.

-veamos que se trae entre manos entonces-respondio la morena.

Robin iba a ofrecerse para ser la primera,pero Nami se le adelanto.

-yo sere la primera-dijo Nami

-bien,dame tu mano-dijo madame Melba,que aparentemente no se había percatado de que minutos antes Nami estuvo a punto de salir corriendo.

Nami extendió su mano a la adivina,que la tomo entre las suyas y la puso con la palma hacia arriba,luego con uno de sus dedos empezó a recorrer las lineas que surcaban la mano de la peliroja,y todo esto sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

-mmm,que interesante!,la verdad es que para odiar tanto a los piratas,no te costo mucho unirte a ellos,¿verdad?-

-ehh,¿Qué esta diciendo?-dijo Nami un poco furiosa por ser intimidada de ese modo.

-shhh,por ahora solo voy a hablar yo-respondio Melba.

Nami la miro furiosa.-bien prosiga-le dijo

-Veo un gran futuro para ti,lleno de riquezas,tienes manos de reyna,¿sabes?-dijo Melba mientras seguía recorriendo las líneas de sus manos-tienes un gran futuro por delante,lleno de felicidad solo debes seguir por el camino correcto-

_**¿de que estará hablando esta mujer?si yo no soy de la realeza…**_

-a veces no hace falta ser de la realeza para ser una reina,puedes casarte también con un rey,¿no te parece?-dijo la adivina dejando a Nami perpleja-¿hay algo mas que quieras saber?-

-mmm,no-contesto la peliroja.

-bueno entonces,sigamos contigo-dijo Melba mirando a Robin.

-bien-Robin extendió su mano,de la misma manera que Nami lo había hecho anteriormente.

-mmm,tienes cosas que resolver,tu futuro ya esta marcado-Melba la miraba fijamente a los ojos-tu destino ya viene prefijado de tu vida anterior,mejor dicho de antes que reencarnes a esta vida,nunca mas estaras sola,esta persona que te hara feliz ya compartió una vida contigo y el vinculo fue tan fuerte y la relación fue tan difícil,que ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad,¿te gustaría ver de quien se trata?-

-claro que si-respondio la morena,con un tono divertido en la vos.

-bueno,para esto debes hacer un viaje astral,de ese modo y solo por unos segundos,podras ver aspectos de tu vida pasada,de tu presente y de tu futuro,para mas datos la persona que esta unida a ti nació bajo el signo de escorpio-.

-bueno,¿que tengo que hacer?-

-relajate-dicho esto Madamme Melba poso una de sus manos en la frente de Robin,mientras seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos,Nami miraba paralizada la escena,pero se pego flor de susto cuando vio a su amiga arquear su cuerpo hacia atrás,mientras los ojos se ponían en blanco,y lo peor es que su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse .

-¿pero que diablos le ha hecho?-le grito Nami a Melba

-shhh,ya esta viajando-

**Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo espero no decepcionar a nadie,y dejen comentarios…**

**Gracias a Oda sama por prestarme los personajes..**

**Besos..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capiulo 3:**viaje

Robin despertó en un cuarto muy oscuro,una vez que pudo acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad descubrió que también era muy pequeño y que no tenia puertas,solo una pequeña ventana ojival.

**¿Dónde estoy?¿acaso estoy soñando?...**

Decidió asomarse por la pequeña ventana y no vio nada,solo oscuridad,se quedo expectante y en silencio hasta que de pronto la oscuridad empezó a transformarse en luz y la luz en imágenes,al principio confusas,luego nítidas.

Allí estaba Robin,o por lo menos la mujer que vio era igual a ella,solo que vestia distinto y no pudo distinguir nada de su entorno,lo que vio fue una especie de plaza de pueblo,donde se habían congregado muchos pueblerinos,en el centro de la plaza había una especie de pira y dos hombres encapuchados con antorchas en sus manos;ella estaba siendo llevada en una especie de carreta,donde además de su persona habían cientos de libros,aparentemente la llevaban hacia la pira…

Robin empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire,¿que era lo que sucedia?,con el pecho cerrado por la angustia siguió observando en silencio.

Los pueblerinos empezaron a gritar cuando la carreta comenzó a acercarse al centro de la plaza.

**¡bruja!,¡muere!,¡al fin se ha hecho justicia!,¡arderas en el infierno!**

la mujer en la carreta parecía no inmutarse ante los gritos,de lo contrario mantenía la mirada serena y una sonrisa de esfinge en su rostro.

Una vez hubo llegado al centro de la plaza,los dos hombres encapuchados la arrastraron fuera de la carreta y la colocaron en una especie de cruz improvisada de madera,la ataron y sin ningún consuelo uno de los hombres la golpeaba;la muchacha seguía sin inmutarse,en ningún momento cambio la expresión de su rostro,solo miraba perdidamente un punto fijo,como si esperara a alguien.

Transcurrido un tiempo,que Robin no pudo determinar cuanto,uno de los encapuchados encendio la antorcha yluego el otro lo siguió.con las antorchas ya encendidas,continuaron prendiendo el fuego de la pira,mientras todo el pueblo seguía gritando enbravecido.

Una vez prendido el fuego,apareció un tercer encapuchado,que se paro justo enfrente de la mujer.

-se te acusa del delito de brujería y de adulterio,por lo cual seras quemada en esta hoguera,y claramente cuando encontremos a tu amante,correra el mismo destino-dijo el tercer encapuchado-¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?-.

La mujer no dijo nada y su expresión no cambio en lo mas minimo,seguía mirando al horizonte.

-bien,entonces terminemos con esto-dijo el hombre.

Los dos verdugos levantaron la cruz para acercarla al fuego y justo en ese momento cayeron al piso,como fulminados por un rayo..

**Que es lo que veo,¿acaso esa mujer soy yo?**Robin no salía de su asombro.

El tercer hombre intento salir corriendo,pero sufrió el destino de los otros dos,una hoja muy filosa le hizo un corte mortal.

El responsable de esto,también iba encapuchado y con mucha firmeza corto los lazos que sujetaban a la muchacha y la cargo mientras corria desesperadamente.

-ya estas conmigo,nada te va a pasar-dijo el hombre sacándose la capucha-estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti,apurémonos que de seguro vendrán a buscarnos-.

**¡No puede ser!,pero ese hombre…**

El joven siguió corriendo con la muchacha en sus brazos,hasta que llegaron a un callejón lleno de tachos de basura,escondió a la mujer detrás de uno de estos tachos y luego de verificar que nadie venia se sento al lado de esta.

En ese momento loa abrazo,como si fuera el ultimo abrazo que le daría en su vida y ella le correspondió,dejando salir por fin esas lagrimas que tanto se estuvo conteniendo.

**¡Ese hombre es zoro!-**la arqueóloga no daba crédito a lo que veian sus ojos.

-¡no me importa lo que digan,no me importa lo que piensen de ti,no me importa que estes casada,no me importa nada!-dijo el peliverde dejando asomar también unas lagrimas-te jure que te protejeria y asi lo voy a hacer,aunque me cueste la vida-y dicho esto la beso,con pasión con ternura,como si no hubiera un mañana.

**¡cuidado!**quizo gritar Robin,pero no pudo emitir palabra.

En ese momento cuatro hombres,fuertemente armados,aparecieron por delante de la pareja y los masacraron,con zaña de un modo completamente inhumano;los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo con sus rostros todavía húmedos por las lagrimas y con la mirada perdida.

Robin miraba la escena completamente aturdida por lo que vio,¿**que demonios fue eso?**se preguntaba, mientras un nudo se formaba en su pecho,lo ultimo que pudo ver fue el momento en que los asesinos,por asi decirlo,se llevaban a rastras a la pareja,y a Robin le pareció ver un delgado hilo de plata que los unia;luego todo se volvió negro…

La arqueóloga no salía de su estupor,y la oscuridad volvió a hacerse luz,quería despertar y no podía,quería salir de ese maldito cuarto,pero no sabia como,asi que se resigno a seguir mirando.

Lo que vio a continuación ya le resultaba mas familiar,o por lo menos podía estar segura de que si se trataba de su vida.

Una mujer en una cama dando a luz,mejor dicho su llanto de un bebe y la sensación de felicidad y protección que siempre necesito en su vida.

La infancia tan traumatica,niños gritándole y tirándole cosas,el maltrato de su tia.

Saul muerto,aokiji ayudándola a escapar de la buster call.

Su vida escapando,en las sombras,infeliz.

Crocodile y su maldita sonrisa…

La morena miraba aturdida,las lagrimas ya habían empezado a salir.

Y luego…

Su aparición en el goin merry,la sonrisa de sus amigos,el espadachín de pelo verde…

Su traición,imágenes vagas de ennies loby,todos dando su vida por ella..

**No lo meresco,**penso y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y se durmió.

.

.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Robin había tenido esa especie de ataque,pero finalmente despertó,abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un sitio que no recordaba,hasta que escucho la voz de su amiga.

-Robin,¿que ha pasado?,me asustaste-dijo Nami.

Y ahí recordó que se encontraba en el estudio de una adivina;¿**pero que me ha hecho?¿sera cierto lo que vi?...**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de madamme Melba.

-todo lo que viste paso;algunas cosas en esta vida y otras en tu anterior vida-miraba fijamente a la morena-espero que te ayude a elegir el camino que debes seguir-.

-bien,vamos Robin,ya es tarde y seguramente los muchachos estarán preocupándose por nosotros-Nami ya estaba harta de todo esto-adios madamme Melba-.

La mujer no contesto el saludo,y recogió el dinero que las chicas habían dejado sobre la mesa,estas salieron nuevamente a la vida real y felices de que la brisa les de nuevamente en el rostro.

-¡ya me contaras todo Robin!,vamos a comprarnos un lindo vestido para esta noche,no olvides que tenemos la fiesta de despedida de Iceburg,¡y no creas que no me di cuenta como te mira ese hombre!asi que esta noche ¡a matar!-Nami sonreía mas emocionada por comprarse ropa nueva que por la fiesta,pero ,asi es la navegante.

-mmm,no lo creo,pero que mas da ¡a matar!-contesto Robin.

Y asi se fueron tranquilamente caminando por las bellas calles de wáter seven.

…

"Hay una mitad nuestra a la que llamamos Alma gemela,esta alma es una persona que nos hemos encontrado en nuestras vidas pasadas,no somos capaces de acordarnos de esto,pero lo que si sabemos cuando vemos a esta persona es que es nuestra otra mitad"

…

Bueno,espero que les haya gustado la tercera parte,fue un poco mas larga de lo habitual(espero no haya sido pesada),en primer lugar aclaro que preferí poner los recuerdos de la vida pasada un poco mas detallado que el resto,que ya lo conocemos todos,es por eso que los recuerdos de Robin de su vida actual solo aparecen como flashes.

Otra cosa que aclaro es el tema del hilo de plata que Robin ve uniéndola con Zoro;esto lo puse porque todos tenemos un aura aunque no la veamos y se dice que cuando una persona esta con su alma gemela,estas auras están unidas y en perfecta armonía.

No los quiero aburrir con mistismo,espero disfruten del capitulo.

Por favor comenten,aunque sean criticas malas,no me molesta solo quiero saber de opiniones.

Aunque soy mas lectora que escritora,me gusta plasmar mis ideas en algún lado y es bueno compartirlas con alguien¿no?.

Gracias a Kiaraykobu,por seguir el fic y por darme animos para seguirlo,también a Argin heart y a myriweasley28..

Sin mas espero Reviews..

Ahhh,gracias Oda sama!

Besos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**confesiones y celos en la fiesta de Galley-la.

La fiesta transcurría muy alegremente,como toda fiesta donde participaban los Mugiwaras,mucha comida,muchos invitados y mucho alcohol.

Como era de esperarse Luffy,se divertía comiendo las delicias que Sanji había cocinado para todos,zoro bebía como si no hubiera un mañana,Chopper bailaba con Franky y las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa observando a sus nakamas mientras parloteaban de lo que ellas llamaban "cosas de chicas".

-¡que locura lo de esta tarde!¿que dices Robin?-dijo Nami mientras bebía cerveza de una jarra.

-creo que fue divertido,lo que dudo es que sea cierto-contesto la morena-aunque creo que en algo no se equivoca-.

-¿a si?¿en que?-.

-en lo que dijo sobre Luffy y tu,solo es cuestión de tiempo-.

Nami pareció enfurecerse por unos segundos y luego dijo:

-veo mas factible que te cases con el marimo,que que el Baka de Luffy se decida-.

La morena se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga,¿_**como puede saberlo?..yo no le he dicho nada…¿tanto se nota?**_

-ja,ja¡ creo que le di en el clavo!¿la bruja te dijo algo sobre Zoro?-.

-lo que vi es una locura,pero si estaba Zoro –Robin no quería hablar del tema-mira ahí vienen Iceburg y Paulie-.

Y asi fue los dos se acercaron a la mesa de las chicas y Paulie invito a Nami a bailar con el;mientras que Iceburg se acerco a donde estaba Robin.

-Nico Robin,nmaa¿quieres tomar unas copas conmigo?-Iceburg parecía nervioso.

-claro,¿Por qué no?-respondio Robin,cualquier cosa con tal de sacarse a Zoro de la cabeza.

-nmaa,por aquí-Iceburg la tomo de la mano para que se levante y le indico el camino a seguir.

La condujo a un despacho que también podría tomarse como una biblioteca,ya que las paredes estaban atestadas de libros,en una esquina del salón había una barra.

-¿que tomas?pregunto Iceburg

-mmm,vino,¿puede ser?-.

-nmaa,claro que si,tengo uno aquí reservado para una ocasión como esta-

-¿a si?y ¿Qué tipo de ocasión se supone que es esta?-.

-nmaa,veras,no todos los días comparto una copa con una mujer tan hermosa-.

_**¿me esta seduciendo?oh!...**_ _**¡lo que me faltaba!...bien,¡que mas da!**_pensaba la morena.

Realmente Iceburg era una persona muy agradable y entendido en muchos temas,por lo tanto a la arqueóloga le gusto charlar con el;cuando ya iban por la tercer botella de vino,la charla paso de ser seria a ser un poco mas distendida,se podía decir que ya estaban menos inhibidos(en realidad medio borrachos),y los ojos de ambos brillaban.

-nmaa,y¿Cómo puede ser que una mujer como tu no tenga compañía?-

-y como seria una mujer como yo?-.

-inteligente,hermosa,nmaa…única diría yo-.

Robin se sentía un poco incomoda con el coqueteo de Iceburg,realmente desde que tenia uso de razón,nunca ningún hombre le había hablado de ese modo.

-gracias por los cumplidos,pero yo no estoy sola-.

-nmaa,perdón pensaba…

-no estoy sola porque tengo a mis nakamas que son mi familia,y luego de lo que hicieron por mi,creo que nunca mas estare sola-.

-si,tienes razón,de todos modos me refería a un hombre que te ame y te cuide como te mereces-dicho esto Iceburg se acerco un poco mas a la morena y con una de sus manos levanto su rostro para que ella lo mire a los ojos-nmaa,alguien como yo,tal vez-.

Robin un poco enbobada por la declaración,y otro poco por el alcohol,decidió relajarse y disfrutar el se acerco lentamente a su rostro ,tanto que ya se confundía el aliento de ella con el de el y la beso tí en ese momento…

-¡ehh,perdón!no sabia que interrumpía-se asomo por la puerta Zoro.

Robin instintivamente se alejo de Iceburg y le dijo a Zoro:

-no molestas,¿sucede algo Espadachin-san?-

-solo es que iba al baño y creo que me perdi-contesto el peliverde rascándose la cabeza.

-bien,¿quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Robin sonriente,realmemente no se había dado cuenta de que ante la aparición de Zoro,Iceburg había quedado relegado,como si no estuviera ahí.

-emm,por favor,creo que bebi demasiado-el espadachín no podía disimular mucho la rabia que sentía-ya te la devuelvo-le dijo a Iceburg en un tono que denotaba bastante sus sentimientos.

-nmaa,¿te espero?le dijo este a Robin ignorando un poco la ironia de Zoro.

-ya vuelvo-respondio divertida la arqueóloga.

_**Es el colmo,están celosos…**_

La morena salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba y tomo al espadachín del brazo-vamos,es por aquí-y llegada a la puerta del baño lo dejo y en tono de burla le dijo-¿te espero?-

-no mujer,gracias-

Dicho esto Zoro se metió en el baño,no sin darle una ultima mirada de rabia a Robin.

_**No se porque me da tanta rabia,pero creo que esta onna se metió sin permiso en mi corazón…**_

**En el despacho de Iceburg:**

-¿En que estábamos?-dijo Iceburg seductoramente y con ganas de ir por mas.

Robin ya no estaba de animo para coqueteos,se estaba comportando como una adolescente y eso no le gustaba,asi que puso su mejor cara de póquer y sonriendo le dijo a Iceburg:

-me disculpas,estoy cansada,creo que tome de mas-y asi salió por la puerta dejando a Iceburg con un solo pensamiento.

_**No se si lo saben pero estos dos se aman…nmaa,ya vendrá alguna mujer para mi.**_

**En la puerta del baño:**

Zoro había salido del baño y se quedo sentado a un costado de la puerta,en el piso del pasillo,estaba cabizbajo y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Robin con bakaburg(ja).

_**Soy un estúpido¿,porque diablos tuve que entrar justo ahí?,es culpa de mi falta de orientación,seguro.**_

_**Lo que me preocupa mas es el hecho de que lo que vi me haya afectado tanto,es que ¿realmente amo a esa maldita mujer?...**_

_**En realidad nunca vi a una mujer de la manera que la veo a ella,sin tener en cuenta de que es la mujer mas hermosa y sexy que vi en mi vida,sin contar lo inteligente que es,y ese aroma que desprende su piel que es como un elixir de los dioses,y esos labios…**_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una patada.

-marimo,¿Qué se supone que haces aquí tirado?¿no te das cuenta que te confundi con la alfombra?-.

-callate cejillas,dejame en paz que no estoy de animos para un ero cook como tu-.

Sanji se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a Zoro y decidió dejar de pelear.

-venga,cuéntame que te sucede-

-¿y por que habría de hacerlo?-

-por que creo que se de que se trata y sabes bien que en esos temas solo hay alguien que te puede ayudar,y ese soy yo,¡el cocinero del amor!-el cocinero se sento a la par de Zoro y prendió un cigarro-te escucho-le dijo.

_**¿Tendre que desahogarme con este pervertido?peor es nada…**_

Y dicho esto Zoro empezó a abrir su corazón…

**Ok,acepto tomates y todo tipo de frutas y verduras!**

**También acepto reviews…**

**Agradesco a los que siguen el fic y a los que se animan a opinar,eso da ganas de seguir escribiendo…**

**No me gusto demasiado este capitulo,la verdad es que tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y me costo plasmarlas…**

**Hice la escena con Iceburg porque en la serie da la sensación de que le gusta Robin(o es paranoia mia?)aparte de que es guapo(se parece a freezer)ja,ja..**

**Puede que en el próximo capitulo haya algo de acercamiento concreto entre estos dos(Robin y Zoro)…**

**Agradesco a Oda sensei por prestarme sus personajes y por ser como es…**

**También a Argin Heart por seguir el fic y darme su humilde opinión…**

**Sin mas me despido…**

**Dejen reviews ¡please!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El adiós a la ciudad del agua**

-¿y cómo es que tu sábes lo que a mi me pasa,pervertido?sólo bebí demasiado

-como si esa fuera una novedad,Marimo!tu siempre bebes demasiado y es la primera vez que te veo en este estado,pero si no quieres contarme,tendré que preguntarle a Robin chan,ella seguro me cuenta.

-¿y por qué le preguntarías a esa mujer?

-por que ella me dijo que venga a ver si estabas bien,y se notaba preocupada.

-¿preocupada?¿por mi?no lo creo,estaba muy acaramelada con el tipo ese.

-Marimo¿estás celoso?-y pensando bien lo que éste le había dicho-perdon ¿con qué tipo?.

-no es el caso,cejillas.

-bien,dime que te pasa-el rubio estaba serio-no te creas que no me he fijado en el modo en el que miras a Robin,y aunque no me agrade demasiado la idea,te ayudaré si es necesario.

Durante todo este rato que estuvieron hablando Zoro seguía bebiendo por lo tanto ya estaba mas que ebrio.

-estee,te contaré…

-bien, te escucho,pero ya deja de beber-dijo Sanji prendiendo el quinto cigarrillo.

-la verdad es que creo que estoy enamorado,ja,ja ,es gracioso ¿no?.

El rubio no respondió,sólo escuchaba atentamente.

-yo,Roronoa Zoro,justo ahora vengo a tener sentimientos débiles,es algo que no me puedo permitir.

-¿Por qué lo dices?enamorarse no es de débiles.

Zoro hizo caso omiso de lo Sanji le decía y siguió hablando.

-lo peor de todo,es que yo,el hombre que no le teme a nada,le vengo a tener miedo a una mujer-el espadachín decía todo esto mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.-miedo a no ser demasiado para ella,miedo a que me rechaze,miedo a que ella no sienta lo mismo.

-mira Tesoro Nacional,eso es lo que yo pienso,pero no estoy seguro de lo que ella piensa sobre ti,es más creo que le gustas,ya averiguaré.

Sanji se levantó de donde estaba sentado ya que Zoro se había quedado a la fiesta se cruzó con Robin,quien le preguntó por el espadachín,Sanji le indicó donde estaba y con un gesto resignado vovió a la fiesta.

En el pasillo la arqueologa se encontró a Zoro dormido al lado de la puerta del baño.

_**¡Es tan lindo cuando duerme!**_pensó y cuando se disponía a despertarlo,le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-despierta Zoro,ya nos vamos todos a dormir,mañana partimos temprano.

Como éste parecía no escucharla,la arqueóloga decidió sacudirlo un poco para ver si se despertaba,pero Zoro no reaccionaba,Robin se disponía a irse a buscar a alguien que lo viniera a buscar cuando sintió que la jalaban del brazo con fuerza,hasta que quedó sentada en el regazo de su nakama .

-¿Qué pasa Espadachín san?.

Zoro la miró a los ojos y la besó en los labios dulcemente.

-pasa que te amo.

La morena no entendía nada,todas sus barreras habían cedido ante un simple beso.

-Zoro,estas ebrio,vamos a dormir,ya hablaremos de eso,si es que tu quieres.

-¿vamos?-la morena se levantó y le tendió la mano a Zoro para que se levante,éste tomó su mano y la siguió.

cuando llegaron a la casa que les había dado Iceburg para que vivan,la encontraron oscura,en apariencia estaban todos durmiendo,sólo había una sombra tomando un café y fumando un cigarro en la cocina,completamente a ese momento Robin se percató de que el espadachín no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento,todo lo contrario la presión que ejercía iba en aumento.

-oi,cejillas,es hora de dormir-dijo un Zoro completamente borracho

-hasta mañana Marimo,hasta mañana Robin chan.

-adios Sanji-le contestó la morena con un gesto incomodo por la situación.

_**Parece que al Marimo no le ha ido tan mal,después de todo!**_pensaba el cocinero.

En la puerta del cuarto de Zoro:

-que duermas bien Zoro-Robin intentaba recuperar su mano e irse a dormir,pero el peliverde no cedía.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la besó nuevamente,en un principio tímidamente,luego salvaje,cosa que ella respondió con énfasis.

Antes de que todo pase a mayores y sabiendo que zoro podía estar actuando de ese modo por culpa de el alcohol,la morena cortó el beso y se marchó a su espadachín se quedó observándola por unos segundos,sin darse cuenta de que una lagrima surcaba los bellos ojos de Robin.

Al día siguiente:

Los Mugiwaras se despidieron de la ciudad de Water Seven,con un hermoso barco nuevo y con un nuevo todos muy felices,pero había dos personas que no podían mirarse a la cara.

_**Tengo que hacer algo-**_pensó Sanji.

**Tomates?**

**Espero que les haya gustado,y agradesco a los fieles lectores y a los que se animan a comentar,eso da mas ganas de seguir escribiendo!**

**Dejar reviews NO daña la salud!**

**Gracias a oda sensei por prestarme a sus personajes..**

**Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas:**

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que dejaron Water Seven.

Todos los Mugiwaras se encontraban con un humor exelente y,a decir verdad,eso se debía a que habían rescatado sana y salva a su nakama.

Pero había uno de los tripulantes que no demostraba ni una pisca de buen humor,es más,sólo dormía,entrenaba y hacía lo imposible para no cruzarse con sus compañeros,sobre todo con cierta morena.

Desde la borrachera,beso y posterior declaración por parte de Zoro,no se habían dirigido la palabra.

Claro que ambos tenían motivos,o eso creían,para comportarse de ese modo.

El peliverde,se sentía avergonzado porque por primera vez en su vida,y en un estado deplorable,se había animado a mostrar sentimientos y eso,a su entender,lo dejaba vulnerable.

La morena,por su parte,consideraba la actitud de Zoro como la de un crío y eso le molestaba.

Estaba claro que ella no pensaba dar el primer paso.

Pero había otra persona que estaba atenta a los movimientos de estos dos.

Sanji pensaba que debía ayudar,aunque no le agradaba nada ayudar al marimo,pero si estaba en juego la felicidad de una de sus damas,el era capaz de todo.

_**Mmm,no sé como empezar,creo que debería encarar primero a Robin chan,para ver que es lo que ella piensa.**_

Y así lo le costó demasiado encontrarla,ella estaba en la cubierta tomando sol,con un bikini amarillo que resaltaba el color de su piel.

El cocinero la contempló por unos minutos,casi babeando,hasta que tomó impulso y le habló.

En el puesto de vigía se encontraba cierto peliverde que miraba la escena con ojos asesinos.

-Robin chwan,¿te gustaría tomar algo fresco?.

-claro que si Sanji,gracias.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos,apareció Sanji con un batido de café,el favorito de Robin.

-en realidad quería hablar un poco contigo,si no te molesta—dijo el cocinero encendiendo un cigarro.

-¿por que me molestaría?¿de que se trata?ve al grano.

-bien,¿sabes algo de lo que le pasa al marimo?.

-¿y por que debería saberlo yo?.

-porque desde la fiesta en Galley-la,que se comporta de esa manera,y luego llegó contigo a la casa…ehh,no sé, supuse que sabrías algo.

-si nos viste llegar juntos fue porque estaba demasiado borracho para llegar sólo a la casa,y sabes que su sentido de orientación no es el mejor estando sobrio,por lo tanto borracho menos-mintió a medias la arqueóloga.

-antes que tu lo encuentres ,yo hablé con él y creo que tu éres la causa de su humor,por eso quería saber que pasó.Claro,si quieres contarme.

Desde la torre de vigilancia,la escena se veía como si estuvieran hablando en términos amorosos,por lo que Zoro,bastante furioso,decidió interrumpirla.

-oi,Ero cook,a ¿que hora comemos?.

Y el cocinero no perdió oportunidad para enfadar a Zoro.

-si quieres comer cocínate tú,maldito marimo,nos vés que estoy hablando con mi bella Robin chan.

-¿y desde cuando es tuya?degenerado!.

Y dicho esto él espadachín se dio media vuelta y entró al gimnasio dando un portazo.

-será mejor que vayas a cocinar-dijo Robin sonriendo-y será mejor que si crees que le pasa algo a Zoro se lo preguntes a él,yo no tengo idea.

-está bien,no quería molestarte.

Sanji se fue a la cocina y Robin se quedó pensando.

_**A mi también me gustaría saber que le pasa a Zoro!..**_

En el gimnasio,el peliverde estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y un poco fastidioso por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

_**Este máldito Ero Cook!...**_

_**Que bella estaba Robin!...**_

_**No seas estúpido Zoro!alguien como ella nunca se fijaría en mi…**_

Y con sus pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormido.

En la cocina:

-¿estamos todos?-preguntó el capitán-Nami y yo tenemos una gran noticia para darles.

Todos los Mugiwaras estaban ansiosos por saber la noticia y también por comer,por lo tanto no se percataron de la ausencia de Zoro.

-si,estamos todos-dijo Sanji.

-falta el espadachín-Robin parecía ser la única que notaba la ausencia-¿voy a buscarlo?.

-deja al cabeza de alga con su estupidez,si tiene hambre va a venir-le respondió Sanji.

-dejalo,ya se va a enterar-la peliroja parecía ansiosa por lo que tenían que contar.

-dinos Luffy,¿Qué pasa?.

-es que Nami y yo ahora somos novios y queríamos que lo sepan todos.

De más estar decir como reaccionaron todos,Ussop,Choperr y Robin estaban felices y asombrados a la vez,Franky lloraba como un bebé y Sanji se había desmayado.

Luego se pusieron a comer,pero Zoro no aparecía,por lo tanto Robin le guiñó un ojo a Nami y sin que los otros se dén cuenta,se escabuyó con unos bocadillos y una botella de sake y fue en busca de el peliverde.

En el gimnasio:

Zoro estaba profundamente dormido,y fue despertado por unos suaves golpes en la puerta a los cuales ignoró.

Robin esperaba una respuesta pero al ver que nadie le contestaba,decidió entrar.

Allí estaba el espadachín recostado en el sofá y con cara de pocos amigos.

-te traje algo para que comas y sake-dijo la morena.

-gracias.

-¿no crees que nosotros tenemos que hablar?-preguntó la morena mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿tu crees?-Zoro ya había empezado a beber sake y le sirvió un poco a Robin—dejame comer primero¿si?.

Y asi fue comieron y bebieron,el malhumor de Zoro parecía haberse esfumado y a Robin le brillaban los ojos cada vez que lo de cosas sin sentido mientras comían,pero cuando terminaron,Zoro le preguntó:

-¿de que querías hablar,mujer?.

Robin lo miró fijamente,estaba dispuesta a hablar de todo y si él no se comportaba como un idiota,le diría lo que sentía por él,lo que le carcomía el alma hace meses,desde que lo vió por primera vez.

**Bueno,los dejo con la intriga,la charla será en el próximo capitulo…**

**Dedico este capitulo a todos los que siguen la historia.**

**Dejen Reviews ¡por favor!...**

**Gracias a Oda Sensei…**

**Besiños…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**confesiones a medias.

-Robin,te pregunté algo-el espadachín sacó a la arqueóloga de sus cavilaciones.

-perdona Zoro,estaba pensando.

-bueno,has venido a hablar conmigo ¿no?.

-si,quería hablar sobre lo sucedido la otra noche,en Water Seven-Robin lo miraba fijamente a los ojos—¿podrías explicármelo?.

Zoro no se sorprendió demasiado por el tema planteado por Robin,mas bien se lo veía venir.

-¿que quieres que te explique?,a decir verdad estaba tan ebrio que no recuerdo nada.

-¿no recuerdas nada?-la morena empezaba a impacientarse.

-a decir verdad,solo recuerdo que le dije a la mujer que me robó el corazón que la amo—el peliverde sonrió maliciosamente—y también la besé,¿o estaba soñando?.

-¿o sea que no estabas ebrio?.

-en realidad estaba furioso, decir esto le clavó sus ojos negros en los ojos de Robin—no soportaría perderte aunque no seas mia.

-¿de que se trata todo esto?,Zoro,no entiendo…

Y no pudo terminar de hablar,porque sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de Zoro,que nuevamente la besó apasionadamente,dejándola sin palabras.

Esta vez el beso fue distínto,ella no opuso resistencia en ningún momento,de lo contrario,respondió a ese beso que tanto deseaba,en un primer momento con cierta timidez y luego sin tapujos,descaradamente.

La morena se sentó en las piernas del espadachín,sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento,mientras sus lenguas danzaban juntas y disfrutaban ambos de la calidez que desprendían sus cuerpos,en ese momento se sentían como si fueran las dos únicas personas que existían en el planeta.

Estaban tan absortos que no escucharon que se abría la puerta del gimnasio.

-suuuper!,que lindo que la gente se quiera!—Franky estaba parado mirando la escena,cuando sus nakamas se percataron de su presencia lo miraron—no estoy llorando!.

La pareja no se separó,solo miraron a Franky,como preguntándole que querí de esperar una reacción por parte de su nakama,Zoro preguntó:

-¿se te ofrece algo?.

-ahh,si—el ciborg se secaba las lágrimas con el dorzo de sus enormes manos—me mandó el capitán,para ver si estaban bien y para que bajen a brindar.

-¿Qué se festeja?—dijo el espadachín.

-deja Franky,yo se lo explico-se adelantó la morena—pero debes prometer que no diras nada de lo que viste aquí.

-claro,no lo haré.

-bien,ya bajamos.

El cyborg salió del gimnasio,dejando nuevamente a la pareja a solas.

-ahora tienes dos cosas que explicarme—dijo Zoro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la morena—la primera es¿ que diablos se festeja?,y la segunda ¿porque le pediste a Franky que no diga nada?.

-se festeja que el Capitán ahora es novio de la navegante.

-con que esa bruja logró engatusarlo!.

-y le pedi a Franky que no diga nada,porque aún no sé de que se trata todo esto,y me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto hasta entonces.

-está bien,pero como que el Ero Cook se te acerque!-dijo el peliverde apretando los puños.

-¿no crees que si quisiese estar con Sanji,no lo hubiese hecho?, aparte no es mi tipo.

En ese momento la morena se levantó,y tomó de las manos a Zoro incitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo.

-vamos,estamos tardando demasiado.

El peliverde se levantó del sillón y la arriconó contra la puerta.

-te salvaste de milagro-le susurró al oído y le dio un suave beso en la oreja.

-espero no salvarme la próxima ,Espadachín san!.

Y bajaron del gimnasio,primero Robin y a los pocos segundos Zoro,con una expresión totalmente distinta a la de los pasados días.

-parece que al cabeza de alga se le pasó el malhumor-el cocinero,le decía a Ussop,pero en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que éste lo escuchara—y como que me entere que le has hecho algo a mi bella Robin chan…

-callate,remolino!.

Nami la miró a Robin como interrogándola,la arqueóloga sólo sonrió.

-Zoro ¿te has enterado?—dijo sonriendo el capitán.

-si,¿brindamos?tengo sed.

Y así todos los Mugiwaras brindaron alegremente por la feliz pareja.

Esa noche Robin tenía el turno de vigilancia,por lo tanto subió con unas mantas y unos libros al puesto de vigia.

Realmente no podía concentrarse en la lectura,en su mente estaba el recuerdo fresco de su charla con el espadachín.

Al rato,sumida en sus pensamientos,no notó que la puerta del gimnasio se abría lentamente,dejando pasar al peliverde que entraba con una manta y un termo con café.

Al darse cuenta que la morena no se había percatado de su presencia,pasó por detrás de esta y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Robin,sonrió,lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-pensé que dormiás.

-¿y quien te cuidaría?.Traje café,se me ocurrió que lo necesitabas.

-¿Cómo lograste que no lo traiga el cocinero?.

-tengo mis métodos-el peliverde sonrió maliciosamente.

Tomaron café y charlaron un rato,luego Robin dijo:

-por cierto,Espadachín san,no te he agradecido por salvarme.

y dicho esto tumbó a zoro sobre el sofá,y quedando ella encima de él empezó a besarlo apasionadamente,a lo que Zoro respondió de la misma manera;las caricias comenzaron a ser cada vez mas intensas y al poco tiempo la ropa empezaba a quemar.

El peliverde,empezó por sacar la blusa de la arqueóloga,mientras la besaba y acriciaba,cosa que ella aceptó gratamente,luego le sacó la parte de arriba del bikini y se dedicó por completo a hacer lo mismo con sus pechos,esos pechos que tanto deseaba tocar desde que la conoció.

La morena empezó a gemir,por el placer que le brindaba el espadachín.

Este orgulloso,por poder hacer sentir de esa manera a alguien decidió continuar besando sus pechos,mientras sus manos se aventuraban por los muslos de Robin,para luego jugar un poco con la pequeña tela que cubría su intimidad y con sus dedos rozar suavemente el sexo de Robin,a lo que ella respondió dándole un mordisco en el hombro.

El peliverde estaba muy exitado,por lo que decidió dejar los juegos para otro momento.

La penetró lentamente,para luego embestirla con morena respondia con besos,mordiscos y gemidos.

Hicieron el amor durante horas,hasta que sus fuerzas se acabaron y así se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Esa noche Zoro tuvo un sueño revelador.

**Hola!¿que habrá soñado Zoro?**

**Gracias por leer a todos los que siguen la historia…**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo..**

**Gracias a Oda sensei!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Sensaciones ,sueños y despertares**

Zoro se sentía extraño, extasiado, frenético, con una mescla de paz y adrenalina que no podía describir.

Una mixtura de sabores, olores y sensaciones invadían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Estaba claro que ese iba a ser para el espadachín, un momento único e inolvidable, pleno.

Robin dormía abrazada al pecho de Zoro, como si temiera que este se fuera a escapar, en su rostro se reflejaba una paz y una relajación que a Zoro le resultaron absolutamente desconocidas, sobre todo proveniendo de la mujer que siempre estaba alerta. En ese momento no había ninguna careta, nada que impidiese ver a Nico Robin tal como era.

_**Quisiera que este momento dure para siempre…**_

_**Es tan bella! siento como si fuera la primera vez que la veo…**_

_**¿estaré enamorado?...**_

_**Si, lo estoy…**_

Pensaba el peliverde mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de la arqueóloga.

Y en medio de sus cavilaciones, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Dormía en un estado de semiconsiencia y tuvo un sueño bastante extraño.

.

.

Zoro se encontraba en un sitio desconocido, incluso a él le costó reconocerse.

Vestía de un modo muy distinto al habitual y le faltaban sus tres katanas caraterísticas.

Sólo portaba una, y no era conocida para él.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

Sabía que tenía que ir a alguna parte, pero no sabía dónde.

Lo único que realmente estaba claro, era la angustia que carcomía su ser.

Se sentó en el suelo, como esperando algo o a alguien, y prendió un cigarro.

Fumó tratando de calmarse un poco y de repente sintió una ráfaga muy potente de olor a quemado, como si estuvieran incendiándose papeles, pero en grandes cantidades.

Parece que esa fue la señal para que actuase, ya que se levantó y empezó a correr desesperadamente.

Así llegó a una especie de plaza de pueblo, donde se congregaban muchos pueblerinos embravecidos.

Al parecer, se estaba realizando una especie de sacrificio público, dónde, a modo de aperitivo,se estaban quemando una cantidad de libros que llenarían fácilmente cualquier biblioteca.

El plato principal, y que dejaría a todos satisfechos, era la bella mujer que pendía de una especie de cruz, muy cercana a la pira.

Zoro, o mejor dicho su otro yo, comprendió que era el momento de actuar.

Escondió como pudo su katana entre la ropa, de modo que la tuviese a mano en caso de ser necesaria, y se colocó una especie de capucha, similar a la que vestían los verdugos de la plaza.

Su misión era liberar a la mujer que estaba a punto de ser quemada.

Era una misión que no se la había encomendado nadie, sólo su corazón.

Y era algo que podía costarle su vida y también su carrera de soldado.

Pero nada importaba, ni su vida, ni su puesto tenían valor alguno sin ella.

La historia era simple, la mujer en la plaza estaba acusada de herejía y por eso iba a ser sacrificada, el otro cargo que se le imputaba era el de adulterio.

Con respecto a lo de" herejía", se podía decir que él no tenía asbsolutamente nada que ver con ello , y ella tampoco, en realidad tuvo la desgracia de ser demasiado inteligente para ser una mujer, cosa que en esa época no se perdonaba.

Con respecto a lo de "adulterio",tanto él , como ella, se repartían las culpas.

Se amaban y ese no era un pecado.

La única desgracia era que estaba casada con un hombre de gran influencia y eso la condenó.

El motivo por el cual Zoro no se encontraba colgado de una cruz al lado de ella ,era que su amada, prefirió morir antes de decir quién era el hombre con el que estaba.

Eso, aparte de su amor por ella, lo obligaba moralmente a actuar, o la salvaba, o moría con ella.

Cuándo los verdugos se disponían a acercar el cuerpo de la mujer a la pira, él empezó a correr hacia donde éstos se encontraban, y antes de que su amada pudiera sentir el calor del fuego, ya habían caído cortados por el filo de su katana.

La desató y tomo su mano con fuerza, así empezaron a correr lejos de la plaza.

Eran perseguidos por una infinidad de soldados y pueblerinos enfurecidos.

El marido de la mujer también corría hacia ellos.

Sabía que se trataba de él, a pesar de no haber visto su rostro.

Se escondieron en una especie de callejón, donde había muchos tachos de basura.

En ese momento, se miraron a los ojos y Zoro (su otro yo) le decía algo a la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, luego de esto la besó con pasión y dulzura.

Cuándo separaron sus labios,él pudo ver miedo en el rostro de ella y menos de un segundo, fueron masacrados , con sus rostros todavía húmedos por el reciente llanto, y con sus labios húmedos por el reciente beso.

La sensación que lo invadía a Zoro en ese momento era indescriptible.

A pesar de estar dormido podía sentir como su pecho se cerraba de angustia y pesar.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de despertar fue el rostro del marido de su amada, que era igual a Robin.

Y lo que vió también lo asombró.

El hombre era igual al tío de la paloma de Ennies Loby.

Era Rob Lucci.

.

.

El peliverde despertó,sobresaltado.

El sueño había sido muy real y la sensación de angustia aún perduraba.

Miró a su lado, hacia donde antes de dormir estaba Robin, pero ella ya no estaba.

Salió del cuarto de vigía como quien se lo lleva el diablo y se fue directo a la cocina.

Allí se encontraba la arqueóloga, con una humeante taza de café en sus manos.

-¿Te pasa algo zoro?- dijo alarmada.

Algo que pasó desapercibido para el resto de sus nakamas fue que Robin lo llamó por su nombre y no por el habitual "Espadachín san", bueno no para todos, Sanji se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no meterse.

Lo que no pasó para nada desapercibido, fue la respuesta de Zoro:

-¡Pensé que te había perdido!.

**Hola! No me odien, pero lo corté acá!...**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo…**

**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia y la siguen, me dá mucho gusto saber que hay alguien leyendo…**

**Garcias a Oda Sensei!...**

**Dejen reviews! Por favor!...**

**Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: nueva isla, viejos conocidos y la invitación al baile de mascaras.**

-¡Pensé que te había perdido!.

Evidentemente la frase de Zoro no había pasado desapercibida, así como su aspecto, realmente parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué dices Marimo?, deja en paz a mi Robin chwan.

-pareces enfermo zoro, ven que te voy a revisar- dijo el renito alarmado.

-Estoy bien Chopper- dijo dándole una palmada al reno—y tu Ero Cook, no te metas!, solo tuve un mal sueño.

Se sentó en un rincón alejado y tomo rápidamente su desayuno, luego y sin dirigir ni una sola palabra se fue a entrenar.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la arqueóloga, que no se daba por aludida, siguió tomando su café y leyendo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Tu sabes que es lo que le pasa a Zoro?-Le pregunto en voz baja Nami a la arqueóloga.

-no tengo idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado al Espadachín san, seguramente tuvo un mal sueño, como dijo.

Terminó su desayuno y se marchó, de la misma manera que el peliverde, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Salió de la cocina y sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba, había fingido despreocupación ante todos, pero su estado real era completamente opuesto.

No le costó mucho encontrar al espadachín, tal y como lo esperaba estaba entrenando, en el mismo sitio donde la noche anterior habían hecho "otro tipo de entrenamiento" .

Se sentó en el sofá a observarlo, era una especie de vicio verlo entrenar.

Zoro ni bien la vió largó las pesas, tomó un largo sorbo de agua y se paró enfrente de ella.

Con una mano la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos y la besó.

Robin separó sus labios de los del Espadachín y le dijo:

-me puedes decir que fue lo que te pasó.

El peliverde se sentó al lado de la morena y empezó a contarle lo que había soñado, sus sensaciones y lo real que le pareció el sueño, tan real que hizo que esa mañana actuase de ese modo.

-Es por eso que cuando desperté y no estabas… bah, no sé que me pasó!.

La arqueóloga sonrió dulcemente y estrechó una de las manos de Zoro.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un sueño, estoy aquí contigo.

Aunque la similitud entre el sueño de Zoro y lo que había visto en su "viaje", le pareció extraña, prefirió dejar de pensar en ello.

.

.

.

Pasaron unas semanas desde que Zoro dijera la famosa frase en la cocina, y ninguno de los Mugiwaras pudo saciar su curiosidad, ya que , ni Robin, ni Zoro dijeron nada al respecto.

Sanji intentó por todos los medios averiguar lo que había pasado, pero no obtuvo resultados. Lo único que pudo comprobar era que, sin necesidad de su intervención, el estúpido Marimo se había salido con la suya, se había ganado el corazón de la bella Robin.

_**Hazla feliz o te juro que te mato…**_pensaba.

.

.

Disimular se hacía difícil, pero no imposible.

Por lo tanto, sólo podían estar juntos cuando a alguno de los dos le tocaba vigilar a la noche, y esto no pasó desapercibido a la navegante, ya eran tres los que sabían: Franky, Sanji y Nami.

Por suerte para todos estaban cerca de una nueva isla, una isla con clima cálido.

Por los datos aportados por la navegante con suerte llegarían en dos días.

Y así fue, al cabo de dos días llegaron a la isla, los únicos datos que tenían era de que era un sitio absolutamente turístico, un lugar de vacaciones para gente con un alto poder adquisitivo.

Una vez hubieron llegado, anclaron el Sunny detrás de unos arrecifes, de modo que no quedara expuesto, y salieron todos a recorrer el lugar.

La playa era paradisiaca, Nami estaba emosionadísima por recorrer las tiendas que seguramente tendrían un montón de ropa bella para su guardarropas, así que cogió de la mano al capitán y se lo llevó de mula de carga, prometiéndole mucha comida si la acompañaba.

Robin, dio unas vueltas por las calles de la ciudad y compró unos libros y algo de ropa.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se topó con un bar y decidió entrar.

Se sentó en una mesa y cuando iba a realizar su pedido, apareció una camarera con una copa de vino y le dijo:

-sirvasé señorita, cortesía de el señor de la mesa dos.

La morena se giró hacia donde le señalaba la camarera, esperando ver allí a Zoro, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era él el que le había mandado el vino, sino que era…

_**¡Iceburg?¿ qué hace aquí?.**_

La arqueóloga le dedicó una de sus fingidas sonrisas y éste se levantó de su mesa y se acerco hacia ella.

-¿tomarías una copa conmigo?.

-si, claro.

Hablaron durante un rato, el alcalde de Water Seven le contó que se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones, mientras terminaban de remodelar su mansión, y estaba en esa isla precisamente porque allí tenía una casa de verano.

-pueden quedarse en mi casa, si desean- le ofreció.

.

.

Zoro dio unas vueltas tratando de encontrar un bar donde beber, pero el único que había encontrado, le parecía demasiado elegante para su gusto.

Luego de caminar en círculos, durante alrededor de media hora decidió entrar.

El lugar era bastante agradable, y solo habían unas pocas parejas sentadas en las mesas.

_**No creo que se vayan a fijar en mí, voy a beber a mis anchas…**_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mira hacia una de las mesas, de donde provenían unas risas y quedó paralizado.

_**¿Iceburg?y ¿Robin?.**_

_**No puede ser!...**_

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, realmente no lo podía creer, ¿cuántas caras tenía esa mujer?, parecía estar bien con él, ¿por qué lo hacía?.

El espadachín se dejó llevar por la primera impresión y permitió que sus celos lo dominaran.

.

.

Al cabo de una hora, Robin se despidió de Iceburg prometiéndole que consultaría con el resto lo de la estadía en su casa, y luego de agradecerle por el vino se marchó al punto de encuentro con sus nakamas.

Cuando llegó el único que ya estaba allí era el espadachín.

Aprovechó que no había nadie más y se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en la nuca.

Zoro reaccionó como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría, la alejó y le dijo:

-No tienes que fingir conmigo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.

Antes de obtener una respuesta, el resto fue llegando y la morena les comentó lo de la invitación a la casa de Iceburg, cosa que fue bien recibida por todos, sobre todo por Nami.

-Está decidido, nos quedaremos allí, después de todo partimos en tres días.

-yo me quedo en el barco-dijo Zoro.

-Puedes ahogarte en el mar si quieres, ¿ a quién le importa?-acotó el cocinero, lo que dio inicio a otra de sus interminables peleas, que fue frenada por un coscorrón para cada uno de parte de la navegante.

-Está bien, quedate si quieres, ahora recojamos algunas cosas y vayamos a la casa, te traeremos comida y bebida si necesitas y vendremos a verte en algún momento- dijo la peliroja.

Y eso hicieron fueron al Sunny por sus cosas y se marcharon.

A Robin le costó un poco hacerlo, dada la actitud momentos antes por parte de Zoro, se sentía preocupada y quería saber el porqué de su frialdad.

Se demoró en recoger sus cosas y salió, el espadachín estaba sentado en la arena con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que ni se molestó en levantar la vista cuando Robin le habló.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte?¿sólo? tal vez yo podría…

Su frase fue interrumpida secamente por el peliverde:

-Creo que fui claro, ahora márchate.

A la arqueóloga se le formó un nudo en la garganta, de modo que se dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin mirar atrás, ya que unas lagrimas asomaban por sus bellos ojos.

Era la primera vez que se daba el lujo de sentir algo así por alguien y su frialdad le calaba los huesos.

_**No sé que le pudo haber pasado, pero su comportamiento es infantil…**_

_**¿Cómo pude entregarme así a él?...**_

_**No puede ser! ,no puede ser!...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una vez en la casa de Iceburg, todos comieron algo y se pusieron cómodos.

Las chicas fueron a la piscina, a la que luego fueron llegando Ussop, Chopper, Luffy y más tarde Sanji con tragos frescos para "sus chicas".

Franky se quedó hablando con Iceburg sobre su nuevo proyecto y luego se unieron al grupo.

Al caer la tarde, estaban todos al borde de la piscina, charlando amigablemente.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos a tu casa, es preciosa- dijo la navegante.

-Suuper! Aunque el Sunny también lo es.

-Nmaa, no es nada, siempre es grato tener compañía y mucho más cuando hay mujeres tan bellas-dicho esto le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Robin.

-Shishishi, mi novia es bella! Y Robin también lo es.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de su capitán, realmente estaba enamorado.

-Nmaa, mañana por la noche un conocido en la ciudad brindará un baile de mascaras, me gustaría que fueran conmigo-dijo Iceburg.

-Claro que iremos-dijo la navegante.

Al caer la noche ,todos cenaron y cuando hubieron terminado la arqueóloga de los Mugiwaras, se acerca a Sanji y le dice:

-Cocinero san, sé que ibas a ir tu, pero me gustaría llevarle la cena a Zoro.

-¿Estás segura?, es de noche, te puedo acompañar si quieres.

-en realidad me gustaría hablar de algo con el señor espadachín, prefiero ir sola.

Sanji asintió resignado y le preparó una vianda para Zoro.

La morena, luego de asegurarle una veintena de veces que estaría bien, se marchó hacia el Sunny.

.

.

Llegó al barco,no le costó demasiado encontrar a Zoro, estaba dormido en el puesto de vigía.

Se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó a su lado, cuando se disponía a acariciar su cabello el peliverde parpadeó, y luego abrió los ojos.

La miró extrañado y le dijo:

-¿Que haces aquí mujer?, es tarde.

-Vine a traerte tu cena, pensé que tendrías hambre.

-¿ Sólo a eso? Bien, entonces déjala ahí y vete.

-En realidad no vine nada mas que a traerte la comida, vine a hablar contigo.

-¿ A si? ¿de qué se supone que tenemos que hablar?

-De los motivos que tienes para tratarme de ese modo, o mejor dicho, que NO tienes.

El peliverde la miró con cara de pocos amigos y le explicó el motivo de sus celos.

La morena sonrió y le dijo:

-¿ Estás celoso Espadachín san? Puede ser que el señor Iceburg, quiera algo conmigo, pero lo que él no sabe es que mi corazón tiene dueño- un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Y quién se supone que es ese?-Zoro parecía más calmado.

-Un espadachín que conozco- mientras hablaba la morena acercaba lentamente su rostro al de Zoro –Un poco terco, testarudo, malhumorado, pero al que amo.

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar la arqueóloga le plantó un beso en los labios a Zoro, quien respondió de manera salvaje, casi animal, en ese momento sus celos habían dejado lugar a un deseo irrefrenable de hacerla suya.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Hicieron el amor una y otra vez, hasta que sus fuerzas dijeron basta.

Descansaron un rato y zoro comió su cena (ya fría) recostado en el sofá.

En un momento el peliverde comienza a reír como un loco.

-¿Qué ocurre Espadachín san?

-Me encantaría ver la cara de Cejillas,si llegara en este momento .

-Eres perverso, eso me gusta mucho de ti.

El comentario desencadenó en Zoro un nuevo arranque de pasión, por lo que revoleó la vianda y se avalanzó nuevamente sobre una divertida Robin.

.

.

Al amanecer la morena debía volver a la casa, se despidió de Zoro, quien prometió que iría mas tarde (para no levantar sospechas), pero antes de irse recordó que no le había dicho nada al espadachín sobre el baile de esa noche:

-Zoro, olvidé decirte que estamos todos invitado esta noche a un baile de mascaras…¿irás?.

-Si, pero como que ese viejo, o cejillas, te pongan una mano encima…

Robin reía divertida, le gustaba ver al espadachín celoso.

-Es más, esta noche les diré a todos que eres mía.

La morena lo abrazó y se despidió con un dulce beso, estaba demasiado felíz, y no permitiría que náda ni nadie opaque ese momento.

Aunque a veces no todo depende de uno…

**Hola a todos!**

**Este cápitulo se me hizo un poco largo, pero quería dejar todo listo para el baile.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo demuestren dejando Reviews…**

**Agradesco como siempre a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, y a los que no también.**

**Gracias a Oda sensei!**

**Besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:El baile de mascaras y la promesa de Zoro**

La tarde previa al baile transcurrió con total tranquilidad, salvo por el mal humor de Nami, que no sabía que mascara usar para estar más bella y claro, porque el capitán no la ayudaba en su dura elección.

Llegada la hora del baile ya estaban todos listos para partir.

Todos llevaban mascaras y una especie de túnica negra, que era lo requerido para asistir al evento.

Ussop llevaba su famosa máscara de Sogeking; Franky una bastante ridícula con motivos de estrellas en color celeste, muy parecida a la que usan los luchadores de Catch; Chopper no necesitaba demasiado, pero de todos modos eligió un simple antifaz de color rojo; Sanji por su parte lucía bastante ridículo con una máscara de lobo ,lo que provocó las delicias de cierto espadachín; este, por su parte, vestía una máscara que simulaba ser la cara de un demonio; Robin, lucia muy sensual con su túnica ajustada al cuerpo y un antifaz de color negro, con brillos.

El Capitán había conseguido una máscara de león, color dorada, a la cual cónvinaba con su mugiwara boshi; Nami, también estaba muy sexy, con su túnica ajustada , un antifaz rojo y unas orejas de gato; por último iceburg, que los acompañaba, llevaba una máscara con una enorme nariz puntiaguda.

Llegaron al salón, el cual era mu espacioso y lujoso.

Había una infinidad de personas, todas vestidas para la ocasión, que bebían, comían y bailaban alegremente.

Era imposible reconocer a nadie, ya que todos llevaban mascaras.

El capitán no pudo con su estomago y salió corriendo hacia una de las mesas que estaba repleta de innumerables manjares.

Zoro fue directo a la barra, a beber unas copas.

Ussop, Franky y chopper coparon la pista de baile con el paso Suuper de el cyborg.

Por otro lado en una mesa, el resto bebían champagne alegremente.

Pasada media hora las luces se apagaron y en una especie de escenario, apareció un hombre con una máscara de cuervo, iluminado por una luz tenue proveniente de un foco ,tenía un aspecto bastante aterrador.

-Bienvenidos a todos- dijo el cuervo—inaguro oficialmente el baile de máscaras, espero que todos lo disfruten.

Una vez que termino de hablar, las luces volvieron a la normalidad y todos los presentes aplaudieron, mientras la música se elevaba animando a todos a bailar.

Eso mismo hicieron todos los Mugiwaras, a excepción de Zoro, que claro, seguía bebiendo.

El espadachín estaba sentado en una banqueta en la barra, mientras se bebía todo lo que podía observaba a cierta morena , que no muy lejos de él bailaba sensualmente con Nami.

_**Como que esta onna siga así me va a dar un infarto!..**_pensaba.

Hasta que a las damas se le sumó la presencia de Sanji, que no paraba de babear, mientras hacia su estúpido "baile remolino".

_**Maldito Ero cook…**_

Robin pareció darse cuenta de que Zoro la observaba y empezó a dirigir su danza "sensualmente asesina" hacia él.

El peliverde la recibió con un beso apasionado, para el cual tuvo que levantarse la máscara.

Ella recibió el beso con ansias y pasión, a decir verdad el champagne se le había subido un poco a la cabeza y le daba igual si la veían o no.

_**Si a Zoro no le importa…**_

Se propinaron infinidad de mimos y caricias en la barra, hasta que la excitación era tal que el resto de la gente allí presente sobraba.

El espadachín besaba el cuello de robin con pasión, mientras ésta acariciaba su pecho, bajando por su cintura hasta llegar al abultado pantalón de Zoro.

-Oops, creo que debemos ir a un lugar más privado, ¿ qué opinas Espadachín san?- una vez dicho esto le propinó un mordisco suave en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Opino que te haría el amor aquí mismo, delante de todo el mundo.

La morena lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó detrás de una especie de telón, que había en el salón.

Lo besó ardientemente, mientras no dejaba de acariciar su pecho.

El por su parte, la elevó de modo que sus piernas abrazaron su cintura y con un ágil movimiento, corrió su tanguita y la penetró mientras se dedicaba a lamer y morder sus pezones.

La arqueóloga mordía el hombro del espadachín para ahogar sus gemidos, que eran cada vez más fuertes, hasta que llegado el momento del orgasmo se dio el lujo de pegar un grito que fue callado con un beso de zoro.

Una vez terminado el acto Zoro, le dice a la arqueóloga:

-Espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Y cuando se disponía a irse se vuelve, la besa y le susurra:

-Recuerda Onna que hoy todos se enteraran de lo nuestro.

-Si es que no se han dado cuenta ya- la morena sonreía—por cierto, Espadachín san,¿ dónde está tu máscara?.

-No sé, seguramente quedó en la barra; Espérame ¿si?.

-No me moveré de aquí.

El peliverde corrió el telón lo suficiente como para poder salir y se marcho al salón a buscar algo para beber.

La morena, por su parte, quedó sentada en el pequeño espácio , donde momentos antes habían hecho el amor, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que estaban siendo observados.

.

.

.

Una figura vestida como el resto, pero con la máscara que momentos antes había perdido Zoro, comprendió que era el momento de actuar.

Robin, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que se acercaban a ella, cuando esta persona, que momentos antes los observaba, estuvo justo a su lado, ella lo confundió con Zoro.

-No paras de sorprenderme Espadachín san, no te ví correr el telón.

Sin quitarse la máscara, el sujeto cargó a la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras, como si de un bebé se tratara, y la llevó por un pasillo opuesto al salón.

-¿Quieres mas acción Esp…

Fue interrumpida por la mano del hombre que con un pañuelo, la colocó en su boca y la durmió con una especie de somnífero.

Una vez dormida Robin, sacó un Den Den Mushi y llamó a alguien.

-Todo listo, ¿están preparados para salir?.

-Afirmativo.

Fue la respuesta, de una voz femenina del otro lado.

El enmascarado apuró el paso y llegó rápidamente a una puerta de salida, que había en la parte trasera de la casa, allí los esperaban tres figuras vestidas completamente de negro.

Robin dormía profundamente, de lo contrario no le hubiera costado reconocer a esas personas

Eran Califfa, Blueno y Kaku del CP9.

La persona que la cargaba, se sacó su máscara, dejando al descubierto su rostro, era Rob Lucci.

.

.

.

Zoro volvió a su punto de encuentro con la arqueóloga, llevaba en sus manos una botella de champagne y dos copas, y entre sus dientes sujetaba una rosa de color rojo.

Rosa, copas y champagne se estrellaron contra el piso, cuando el peliverde notó la ausencia de Robin, lo que más lo alarmó fue lo que había en su lugar.

Una paloma sobrevolando, que una vez llegado Zoro, lo miró y se fue.

_**Sólo puede tratarse de una cosa…**_pensó alarmado, y salió corriendo al salón en busca de sus nakamas.

Al primero que se cruzó, fue al último que quería encontrar, pero de todos modos se detuvo frente a él y le dijo:

-creo que han secuestrado a Robin.

-¿De qué hablas, maldito Marimo?, ¿No estaba contigo?- el cocinero furioso, estaba a punto de patearle los dientes a Zoro, cuando se dio cuenta de que Robin era más importante, asi que se contuvo—cuéntame los detalles, cabeza de alga, y como que a mi bella Robin Chwan le suceda algo…

El peliverde con toda su paciencia le contó a sanji lo sucedido, sin obviar detalles.

-Hoy íbamos a decirles a todos de nuestro- murmuraba Zoro, furioso y triste a la vez.

Sanji hizo caso omiso de lo que el peliverde murmuraba y lo arrastró en busca de sus nakamas, había que actuar rápidamente y con la cabeza fría.

Una vez que todos supieron lo sucedido, incluido iceburg, decidieron actuar de inmediato.

Iceburg habló con su amigo, para que detenga la fiesta, desenmascaren a todos y revisen la casa.

Nada, no estaba por ningún lado.

Los Mugiwaras estaban organizándose para actuar, hasta que de repente Nami notó que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió Zoro.

.

.

.

_**Robin te prometo que te rescataré aunque me cueste la vida…Nadie te va hacer daño sin sentir el filo de mis katanas…Te lo juro, es una promesa…**_

Eso pensaba el Espadachín de los Mugiwaras, mientras corría como un loco hacia lo que parecía ser el puerto, perseguía a una paloma blanca. __

…

**Hola a todos!bueno, los dejo con un poquito de intriga, por lo que va a venir…**

**Agradesco a todos los que leen y siguen la historia (que son muchos más que los que comentan)…**

**Dejen reviews, please! Acepto buenas y malas…**

**Gracias a Oda Sensei!**

**Besos a todos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:sentimientos de otra vida.**

Zoro persiguió a la paloma , que efectivamente se dirigía al puerto.

Llegó a la orilla unos minutos después y lo que tanto temía sucedió, un barco se encontraba a varios metros de la orilla, en la cubierta pudo distinguir una silueta vestida de negro , pero no pudo ver su rostro.

Estaba seguro de que en ese barco se llevaban a Robin.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, se arrojó al agua y comenzó a nadar desesperadamente, haría lo imposible para rescatarla, y se enfrentaría al mismísimo demonio si era necesario.

Nadó con todas sus fuerzas pero no logró acercarse al barco, de repente escucha que lo llaman desde la orilla, eran sus nakamas.

Regresó como pudo y se sentó detrás de una roca, dándole la espalda al resto.

Lloraba de bronca, de impotencia, por no haberla protegido, por dejarla sola.

De repente una mano se posa en su espalda. Se gira inmediatamente y vé a Sanji, quien enciende un cigarro y se sienta cerca de él.

-No te preocupes Marimo, vamos a rescatar a Robin chan.

-Eso lo sé, Baka.

Sanji, se levantó, lo mira a Zoro y le dice:

-Vamos, Cabeza de alga, en unos minutos partimos.

Zoro se enjugo las lágrimas, con el dorso de la mano y fue hacia donde estaban los otros.

Luffy se giró a mirar a Zoro y le dice con una gran sonrisa:

-El viejo Iceburg, tiene una pista de donde pueden estar, vamos.

Efectivamente así era, luego de los sucesos en la isla judicial, Iceburg mandó a uno de sus empleados a investigar y a perseguir a los traidores.

Le contó a los Mugiwaras lo que sabía de ellos.

-Luego de la derrota, Spandam quizo aniquilarlos, por lo que tuvieron que escapar, terminaron en una isla llamada Santa Poplar, que no está muy lejos de aquí- dijo Iceburg.

-Prosigue viejo, ya quiero patearles el trasero-lo alentó a seguir el capitán.

-Nmaa, estaban todos relativamente bien, salvo lucci que tuvo que ser hospitalizado, para costear los gastos del hospital sus compañeros tuvieron que trabajar de diferentes cosas, que no creo que les haya agradado mucho, califa limpiando casas…¿ se la imaginan?-reía el alcalde de wáter Seven.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, sigue por favor Bakaberg.

-Bien,sé que luego tuvieron que marcharse de esa isla por problemas con unos piratas, y fueron a la isla en la que fueron entrenados, hasta que Spandam los descubrió y se marcharon nuevamente, jurando venganza, terminaron en otra isla casi gemela a ésta y muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Robin?...¿ o con nosotros?-preguntó Sanji, mientras prendía otro cigarro.

-Nmaa, lo único que me queda pensar es que secuestraron a Robin, para demostrarle a Spandam que ellos solos lograrán lo que él no pudo hacer.

-Es posible, debemos rescatarla cuanto antes- musitó Nami.

-Aunque hay un pequeño detalle, que en un momento no le dí importancia, pero ahora que lo pienso…

-Escupe Bakaberg, que el tiempo es oro.

-Cuando trabajaba para mí, noté a Lucci muy interesado en Nico Robin.

-Y ahora que lo dices, cuando estábamos en la torre de Ennies Loby, me pareció que tenía ciertos cuidados con ella, tanto que casi se pelea con Spandam por maltratarla- acotó el cyborg.

-Yo lo único que sé es que a ese bastardo lo voy a cortar en pedacitos, como que le haga algo a Robin- dijo Zoro dejando a todos con la boca abierta—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Andando- dijo el capitán.

Rápidamente embarcaron hacia donde suponían se encontraba la arqueóloga, gracias a las habilidades de Nami como navegante, y a la ayuda de Iceburg llegaron a la isla.

Ahora quedaba encontrar el escondite.

.

.

.

La arqueóloga de los Mugiwaras despertó ni bien la acostaron en una cama.

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo reconocer el sitio en el que se hallaba.

Un fuerte olor a humedad le llegó de repente, el cuarto estaba bastante oscuro, solo llegaba un ápice de luz proveniente de una pequeña ventana.

No sabía que hacia allí, ni quien la había llevado, y mucho menos quien la había acostado en la cama.

Solo recordaba, haber estado con Zoro en la fiesta y que la había cargado, luego nada más.

¿ o si?, quien la cargó no era el espadachín, cuando logro darse cuenta de eso se durmió o , mejor dicho, la durmieron.

Sus sentidos estaban adormecidos y su cuerpo también.

La sequedad en la boca era insoportable, seguramente por la droga que utilizaron para dormirla.

Quería con ansias beber un poco de agua, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, y mucho menos para gritar, y ver si alguien la escuchaba.

Se quedó estática en la cama, abrazándose a sus rodillas, a la espera de alguna señal de vida.

Aspiró un poco su piel y pudo sentir un leve aroma a Zoro, lo que le provocó un lagrimeo constante en sus ojos y la sensación de que su pecho se cerraba.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abre.

La morena se gira para ver quién era, sólo distingue una figura de su altura aproximadamente, vestida de negro y de contextura delgada.

No lo mira directamente a la cara, solo espera para ver sus movimientos.

En absoluto silencio, el hombre se sienta en la cama, muy cerca de ella y la abraza por detrás.

-No sabes cómo desee este momento Nico Robin.

Robin se gira, para mirarlo , reconoció su voz de inmediato.

_**¿ Rob Lucci?no puede ser…**_

El moreno la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

La cara de Robin demostraba su incertidumbre.

-¿Podría beber un poco de agua?, mi boca está seca.

-Te traeré agua y si quieres algo para comer.

La morena asintió levemente con la cabeza, y Lucci salió por la puerta de la habitación, para regresar a los pocos minutos con una bandeja con una jarra de agua, un vaso y unos emparedados.

Apoyó la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama y llenó el vaso con agua, luego se lo ofreció a Robin.

Esta intentó agarrarlo, pero el vaso casi se le cae de las manos, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y se sentía débil.

Lucci notó esto y le dio de beber el agua cariñosamente, dejándola aún más desconcertada.

Un brazo cálido nuevamente pasó por detrás de sus hombros.

_**¿ Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?...**_pensaba.

Lo miró con una mescla de desprecio y resignación.

El quitó sus brazos y le dijo:

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?...¿ Te lo imaginas?.

La morena sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Estas aquí porque yo así lo deseo.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Lucci.

La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó Califfa, que miró la escena con cara de asco y dijo:

-Rob, tenemos que hablar…En privado.

-Enseguida voy.

La mujer no se movió de la puerta, Lucci se levantó de la cama, tomó una de las manos de la arqueóloga y la besó.

-Ya vuelvo.

_**Esto no está nada bien…**_pensaba Robin.

Como pudo se levantó de la cama y apoyó su oreja contra la puerta.

Quería escuchar algo, saber para que la querían, si el plan era parte del gobierno mundial.

Pudo escuchar cuatro voces que pudo reconocer fácilmente ,Lucci y Califfa ya sabía que estaban allí y las otras voces eran las de Blueno y Kakku.

Aparentemente había un problema de intereses, todos querían cobrar la recompensa de Nico Robin, menos Lucci, que vaya a saber para que la quería cautiva.

Escuchó a Califfa que les decía que sus Nakamas la estaban buscando con la ayuda de Iceburg, por lo cual no tardarían en encontrarla.

-Debemos apresurarnos y entregarla cuanto antes—dijo Blueno.

-Estamos de acuerdo—dijeron a coro Califfa y Kakku.

-No la encontraran—acotó Lucci.

-Rob, tú y tu maldito romanticismo—le respondió una furiosa Califfa—o la entregamos esta misma noche o yo me encargaré de matarla.

Lo que sucedió luego de eso, dejó a la morena muy asustada, gritos y rugidos, seguramente Lucci utilizó su poder de la fruta Neko, Neko no Mi modelo leopardo.

Absoluto silencio.

Al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo que conducía al cuarto, la morena se apresuró a volver a la cama, bebió un poco de agua para calmar un poco la agitación que sentía en el pecho.

Se sentó nuevamente abrazando sus rodillas y esperó.

Los segundos se le hicieron horas, hasta que sintió que abrían la puerta.

Apareció nuevamente Lucci, con el torso al descubierto, seguramente había rasgado su camisa cuando se convirtió.

Se sentó en la cama al lado de Robin y le acarició el cabello, luego de unos segundos le dijo:

-No, quería matarlos pero no tuve opción, eran ellos o tú.

La arqueóloga se giró violentamente a mirarlo, realmente no entendía nada.

-Ahora dime el motivo por el cuál me secuestras y te tomas tantas molestias por mí.

-Ya lo entenderás mi querida.

La recostó en la cama y se levantó, antes de partir la miró dulcemente a los ojos e intentó besarla en los labios.

Ella sólo giró su rostro para evitar el inminente beso.

-No importa, aunque me duele tu rechazo, sé que me corresponderás algún día.

Y salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Robin se durmió, luego de llorar un largo rato, por su mente pasaban los rostros de sus nakamas, en especial el de Zoro.

¿ Y si ellos no la encontraban?.

Esa noche tuvo el mismo sueño que días antes había tenido Zoro, vió lo mismo que en su viaje, sólo que ahora sí pudo ver el rostro de su marido, era Lucci.

Despertó aterrada y sudando, en ese cuarto hacía demasiado calor, cuando se giró en la cama se dio cuenta de que a su lado dormía profundamente Rob Lucci.

_**Sería muy fácil matarlo…**_pensó.

No termino de formular su pensamiento, cuando la paloma de Lucci, empezó a emitir extraños sonidos, despertando a su dueño.

_**Maldita paloma!...**_

Lucci despertó de inmediato y se giró a mirar a Robin.

Por la pequeña ventana del cuarto entraba una tenue luz del amanecer.

-Quiero que sepas algo Nico Robin.

Esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Te amo.

La morena no contestó, solo bajo la mirada.

.

.

.

La tripulación de los Mugiwaras llegó a la isla en donde se encontraba Robin, pasaron toda la noche y el día buscando y sin obtener una pista siquiera.

Preguntaron aq todos los comerciantes y vecinos de la zona, nadie sabía absolutamente nada, ni de Robin ni de los agentes del CP9, involucrados en su secuestro.

Pasaron tres días y nada, iceburg había mandado a llamar a su informante para que le dé pistas sobre la ubicación de estos, llegaría esa misma tarde.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que si no aparecía ni había pistas, debían seguir buscando en otras islas.

Zoro se negó rotundamente, estaba seguro de que la encontrarían allí.

Incluso discutió con sus nakamas, asegurando de que si se marchaban él largaría la tripulación.

Llegó el informante de el alcalde de Water Seven y buscaron en todos los sitios posibles, nada, ni un leve rastro.

Así pasaron tres días más y Luffy ordenó que preparasen todo para partir, el tiempo era oro y consideraba que debían buscarla en otro sitio, mientras ellos perdían el tiempo en esa isla Robin podría estar cada vez más lejos.

Zoro estaba cada vez peor.

Su comportamiento pasaba de la agresividad al llanto.

Cuando Luffy dio la orden de partir tuvo una fuerte pelea con Sanji y con Ussop.

Faltaban dos horas para abandonar la isla, cuando de repente el espadachín, con el rostro más sereno, les dice a sus compañeros:

-Creo que sé donde puede estar.

Los Mugiwaras se sintieron felices ante la posible pista que traía el peliverde y acudieron de inmediato.

-Encontré en el bar a una muchacha un poco temerosa, que me aseguró haber visto a un hombre similar a Lucci, con una paloma en el hombro haciendo compras en el mercado, y como éste olvidó su billetera, la muchacha lo siguió, para devolvérsela, me dijo el lugar a donde vió entrar a ese bastardo…¡vamos de inmediato!—les contó zoro ansioso.

-Shishishi, le patearé el trasero una vez más al tío de la paloma—dijo el Capitán.

**Hola a todos…**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y los dejo nuevamente con la intriga (me encanta!)shishishi…**

**Agradesco a todos los que siguen la historia y también a Oda sama…**

**Dejen Reviews please!**

**Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Rescate con sabor amargo**

Robin se sentía abatida, sin saber que hacer, realmente no entendía como aún no la habían rescatado.

En su cabeza se formaban montones de preguntas, sin posibles respuestas.

¿Y si se dieron cuenta de que realmente no valía la pena?¿ Y si la dejaban allí?.

No podía ser, luego de lo sucedido en Ennies Loby, esa posibilidad le resultaba remota.

No tenía idea de donde se hallaba, tal vez en otra isla,si era así cabía la posibilidad de que no la encuentren, eso le quitaba sentido a su vida.

Otra preguna que le surgía era: ¿Qué intenciones tenía Lucci?.

¿Amor?¿ Una bestia así puede sentirlo? Aunque a decir verdad a ella jamás la había tratado mal.

Sus pensamientos fueron brutalmente interrumpidos por la llegada del hombre.

-Debes darte un baño—le dijo –ya te preparé todo.

La morena asintió con la cabeza, realmente lo necesitaba.

Se dejó conducir hacia el cuarto de baño y se sorprendió gratamente cuando llegó allí.

El lugar estaba ambientado para una absoluta paz y relajación.

La bañera estaba repleta de agua, en apariencia caliente por el vapor que emanaba, en la superficie del agua flotaban pétalos de rosas blancas que emanaban un delicioso aroma.

Esparcidas por todo el baño y alrededor de la bañera había velas encendidas, que brinadaban una tenue luz y creaban un ambiente absolutamente privado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?, ¿prefieres que me vaya?.

La morena lo miró a los ojos y con un simple gesto le dio a entender que se retire.

Una vez sola, ante la atenta mirada de la paloma de Lucci, que evidentemente la vigilaba, se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua, que estaba perfecta.

Se recostó en la bañera y dejó que el agua acaricie cada rincón de su piel.

Eso la relajo de tal manera, que se quedó dormida.

Soñó con sus nakamas, pero en especial con un momento sus besos y caricias se le hicieron tan reales que incluso llegó a pensar que su secuestro había sido un mal sueño.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y efectivamente estaba siendo acariciada dulcemente, pero no por su espadachín, el Tío de la paloma, la masajeaba suavemente con la esponja en sus hombros, una suave melodía se escuchaba de fondo.

Robin lo miró fijamente y éste le dijo:

-Perdona no pude resistirme…

Tomó el frasco de shampoo y se colocó un poco en sus manos, luego procedió a lavarle el cabello, dedicando mucho tiempo en su labor y dejando que los cabellos de la arqueóloga se deslizen por sus dedos, disfrutanto cada segundo del acto.

La morena no podía emitir palabra, estaba anonadada.

Una vez terminó de lavarle el cabello, le colocó una toalla limpia en la cabeza, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la ayudó a ponerse una bata, sin perder de vista cada centímetro del cuerpo de Robin.

Le alcanzó ropa limpia, que al parecer le había vestido negro corto, sencillo pero sensual, un conjunto de lencería del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón.

-Vístete que vamos a cenar—le dijo.

Una vez hubo terminado de vestirse salió del cuarto de baño y allí la esperaba él.

La condujo por un angosto pasillo hacia el í había velas y sonaba una sensual música de fondo.

La mesa estaba perfectamente acomodada y había dos copas y una botella de vino tinto sobre ella.

Lucci le corrió la silla para que se sentase, como todo un caballero, había cambiado su ropa y olía endemoniadamente bien.

Cuando Robin se sentó, le sirvió una copa de vino, que ella aceptó, luego le hizo una seña para que esperara y salió del recinto, apareciendo a los pocos segundos con una bandeja humeante, con carne asada y vegetales.

Le hizo una sonrisa amable a la morena y le dijo:

-Espero que te guste, yo mismo lo preparé.

A decir verdad estaba delicioso, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la comida de Sanji.

En todos estos días de cautiverio, la morena no había tenido demasiada comunicación con Rob Lucci, sólo se comunicaba con gestos.

Esa noche y gracias al vino, pudo desahogarse un poco.

Luego de terminar su plato y la cuarta copa de vino, la arqueóloga de los Mugiwaras, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Porqué haces esto?...¿ Porqué a mí?.

-Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes mi amor…lo hago por que te amo.

-¿ Cómo puedes amarme si ni siquiera me conoces?- le replicó la arqueóloga.

El moreno la miró con fiereza a los ojos.

-Te equivocas, yo fui tu esposo en mi vida anterior y me porté muy mal contigo.

Robin se quedó plasmada, no podía emitir sonido.

-Mi tía es la gitana a la que visitaron tú y tu amiga, yo hize anteriormente el mismo viaje y lo ví todo, es mi oportunidad de redimirme, de hacer las cosas bien…¿ Lo entiendes ahora?.

Robin bajó la vista y lucci la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos.

-Luego de la pelea que tuve con tu Capitán casi muero, pude salvarme, la vida me dio la posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Y para ti hacer las cosas bien es obligarme a estar contigo?.

-No, pero no quería que tengas una mala impresión de mi persona. Si realmente le importas a Roronoa, vendrá por ti. Y podrás elegir entre él y yo, no me opondré a tu decisión, pero tampoco quería que vivas ignorando que existe alguien que te ama como yo lo hago, hasta maté a mis amigos por ti…

A medida que decía esto su rostro se acercaba lentamente al de la morena, ya podían sentir uno el aliento del otro.

.

.

.

-¡ hay que darse prisa!—gritaba un eufórico Zoro—la muchacha nos espera en el bar.

Corrieron todos siguiendo al espadachín y una vez que llegaron al bar encontraron a la pálida muchacha esperando.

-Hay que darse prisa, cada segundo que pasa Robin puede estar más lejos.

La muchacha, que se llamaba Ana, los condujo por las calles, hasta llegar a la zona más alejada, donde una fabrica terminaba con el camino.

Este lugar estaba abandonado, y también la habían buscado allí, pero sin encontrar rastros.

Ana trepó por las rejas y los mugiwaras, junto con iceburg, la siguieron. Afuera quedaron Chopper y Ussop, que tenía la enfermedad de no-puedo-entrar-en –fabricas- abandonadas.

Una vez dentro del recinto caminaron hasta llegar a una especie de sótano.

Entraron allí y se encontraron con un largo pasillo, que a medida que iban avanzando se podía sentir la humedad creciente en el ambiente y en las paredes que estaban cubiertas de vegetación.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se toparon con una pared, no les costó demasiado encontrar en ella una puerta, dado que la habían utilizado hacía poco tiempo.

Una vez llegados allí, Ana les hizo un gesto de despedida y salió corriendo asustada por lo que podía sucederle.

Zoro cortó la abertura con un solo movimiento de una de sus espadas.

Una vez rota la puerta, llegaron a una especie de patio interior, en el cual encontraron una casa.

Nami y Iceburg se quedarían vigilando en la puerta, por si aparecía alguien, mientras que Zoro, junto con Sanji, Luffy y Franky, investigarían en la casa.

El cocinero, junto con el cyborg irrumpirían por la parte trasera de la propiedad, mientras que el capitán con el espadachín por la puerta de entrada.

Eso hicieron,el grupo que fue por la parte trasera encontró una pequeña ventana por la que pudieron entrar en la casa.

Allí se toparon con una pequeña habitación, que tenía una cama y sobre esta se encontraban las ropas que había utilizado Robin en la fiesta.

-Por lo menos sabemos que estuvo Nico Robin aquí—dijo el cyborg.

-Como alguno de esos pervertidos le haya puesto una mano encima a mi Robin Chwan…

Salieron del cuarto y recorrieron un angosto pasillo, en el cual encontraron un cuarto de baño románticamente ambientado. Los dos se miraron y siguieron hasta el final del pasillo donde se toparon con una puerta que Sanji abrió de una patada.

.

.

Por otro lado Luffy y Zoro, entraron directamente por la puerta de entrada donde había una pequeña sala de estar, no había rastros de ningún agente del CP9.

En el fondo de la sala había una puerta que abrieron y se encontraron con una cocina de la cual provenía un delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha.

Zoro tuvo que contener al Capitán que por un momento había cambiado su objetivo de búsqueda de Robin a Comida.

En un costado de la cocina había otra puerta, de la cúal provenía una suave música y por la rendija de ésta entraba una ténue luz.

Zoro, abrió de un golpe la puerta.

.

.

.

Exactamente en el mismo momento se abrieron las dos puertas que daban al comedor, en el umbral de una estaban parados Sanji y Franky, y en la otra Zoro y Luffy.

La primera imagen que vieron fue la de una pareja teniendo una cena romántica y a punto de besarse.

Lucci se giró al sentir que abrían la puerta y miró a los intrusos con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenidos!...estabamos esperándolos—les dijo.

…**..**

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo doce…**

**A decir verdad fui un poco buena con el tío de la paloma…ya verán por qué**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que comentan…**

**Les confiezo que me gustó un poco escribir sobre esta pareja, así que no descarto un one shot sobre ellos…**

**Por favor DEJEN REVIEWS! No es una amenaza…**

**Gracias a Oda Sensei…**

**Les mando muchos besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: decisiones y desamores**

Lucci se giró al sentir que abrían la puerta y miró a los intrusos con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenidos!...estábamos esperándolos—les dijo.

La mirada de Robin se posó inmediatamente en la de Zoro, que reflejaba en su rostro una mescla de desprecio y de angustia, al contrario de Luffy que parecía querer abalanzarse inmediatamente sobre Lucci, al igual que el resto de sus nakamas.

-Pensé que con la paliza que te di no ibas a molestar mas—dijo enfurecido el Capitán.

El tío de la paloma no cambió en absoluto su buen semblante antes de responderle a Luffy.

-Perdonen las molestias, pero en realidad tenía unos temas importantes que aclarar con Nico Robin y no encontré otro modo.

Los puños de Zoro se apretaban con más fuerza, mientras que Robin no le quitaba la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres, pedazo de mierda?—le gritó Sanji

-Habla ahora antes de que te vuele en pedazos—lo amenazó el Cyborg.

El único que no profería palabra era Zoro.

-Bueno, si quieren saberlo se los diré—su rostro seguía intacto—¿Quieren una copa de vino?.

Ante semejante provocación el espadachín de un solo movimiento desenvainó a una de sus katanas y cuando estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello al Tío de la Paloma, una figura se interpuso ante él y su katana: Robin.

-Espera, tal vez no sea necesario derramar sangre—musitó la morena, de sus ojos caían infinidad de lagrimas.

-¿Vas a defender a este tipo?—le gritó Zoro apretándole fuertemente el brazo—Esta si que no me la creo, yo me marcho de aquí.

La arqueóloga de los mugiwaras no solo no respondió, sino que se quedó estática, mirando al peliverde que salía por donde había llegado, y llorando desconsoladamente.

A decir verdad era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan frágil y vulnerable.

El hecho de no tener demasiados argumentos para explicar la situación la ponía peor.

La indiferencia y frialdad de Zoro le estrujaba el corazón.

Su llanto fue interrumpido por una cálida mano en el rostro, que limpió sus lágrimas: luffy.

-Oi franky!, llévate a Robin.

El cyborg levantó a la morena en brazos y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la misma puerta por la que segundos antes había salido el espadachín, fue parado en seco por la voz de Rob Lucci.

-Nico Robin, me gustaría que te quedes a escuchar lo que tengo que decir, ya les dije anteriormente que no pienso pelear ni forzarte a nada y veo que has tomado una decisión.

Franky miró a la morena como interrogándola, ella le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que se quede.

Luego Rob Lucci comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad es que me hubiera encantado que el Espadachín esté presente, pero evidentemente tiene tan poca clase que no puede dialogar sin desenvainar sus katanas.

Sanji asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-En un principio el plan era secuestrar a Robin para cobrar su recompensa, claro eso era lo querían mis compañeros, lo que yo quería era quedarme con ella y hacerla mi esposa.

Todos los presentes lo miraron atónitos.

-Luego de enterarme de la relación que mantenía con el bruto Espadachín, las cosas cambiaron un poco—tomó un poco de vino y siguió hablando—y al verla sufrir, a pesar de mis cuidados y de querer demostrarle todo lo que la amaba, comprendí que no podía obligarla, que ella debía elegir su destino.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice—dijo Luffy con un pedazo de carne en la mano.

-Callate idiota—lo pateó Sanji.

- Me hubiera encantado que ese necio estuviera presente, no quiero que malinterprete todo esto.

Hizo una pausa, la miró a Robin a los ojos y le susurró:

-No te culpo, veo que ya te has decidido, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz.

Luego miró al resto y les dijo:

-Es libre, no es necesario pelear, si quieren me pueden matar por que no me opondré a su decisión, ya lo he hablado con ella, debo reponer los daños que le causé.

-¿Que nos garantiza que si te dejamos con vida nos vas a dejar en paz?—preguntó Franky, levantando un poco más su tono de voz.

-Pueden preguntárselo a Robin, creo que ella se ha dado cuenta de mis intensiones.

Todas las miradas se dirijieron directamente al rostro de la arqueóloga, que no paraba de lagrimear, Sanji se acercó a ella y la abrazó dulcemente, luego le preguntó:

-¿Tu qué opinas, mi bella Robin chan?, si prefieres yo me encargaré de destrozarle el rostro a esta mierda.

La morena se repuso un poco de su estado y con un tono seguro y firme, le dijo a sus Nakamas:

-Le daremos una oportunidad, no creo que quiera seguir molestando, pero si es así yo misma lo mataré.

Todos asintieron levemente con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Una vez que salió de la casa, el espadachín de los Mugiwaras, se sentó en una enorme piedra a esperar a sus compañeros.

Sentía una extraña confusión en el pecho, una mescla de dolor y furia que lo cegaba, que solo le inspiraba una cosa: venganza.

¿ y si ella realmente no era lo que él creía?¿ Y si él sólo era un juguete para ella? ¿ y si ella y Lucci realmente tenían algún tipo de relación?...

_**No puede ser!...**_

Se levantó lentamente de donde se encontraba sentado y acariciando suavemente la empuñadora de Wadoo, se encaminó nuevamente al interior de la casa.

Estaba dispuesto a todo, sobre todo a aclarar sus dudas.

.

.

.

Luffy y los demás salían por la entrada de la casa justo cuando Zoro se disponía a entrar.

Al ver la determinación en los ojos del espadachín, Robin temió lo peor y lo tomó del brazo éste se liberó de un fuerte sacudón, dejando a la morena a punto de caer al piso.

El cocinero fue quien detuvo su caída, y le gritó:

-Oi estúpido Marimo!, ¿qué te crees?.

-No quiero que nadie entre—le respondió con voz seca.

-Zoro, no es necesario, el Tío de la paloma no molestará más—le gritó Luffy.

-Salgan de aquí, en un rato me uno a ustedes—dijo el peliverde sin mirar atrás.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, realmente no sabían que hacer.

Franky tomó en brazos a la morena y les dijo a sus nakamas:

-Salgamos de aquí, seguramente Zoro arreglará sus problemas.

Se quedaron los cuatro en el pequeño patio, en silencio, seguramente por si zoro necesitaba ayuda, no lo dejarían allí solo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, cuando lograron escuchar unos rugidos muy potentes y ruido de acero.

.

.

.

El espadachín entró en la casa y luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas logró ubicar a su presa.

Lucci se encontraba sentado en la mesa donde pocos minutos antes había cenado, su semblante era sereno, tenía a su paloma posada sobre su hombro derecho y bebía una copa de vino tinto.

En el preciso momento en que Zoro entró, apoyó su copa sobre la mesa, lo miró con sus profundos ojos negros y le dijo:

-Sabía que vendrías Roronoa.

-Ni que lo digas.

Rob Lucci, se levantó de su silla y se sacó su camisa.

A los pocos segundos ya se había convertido en leopardo y Zoro esperaba el ataque con sus trés Katanas desenvainadas.

Se libró una dura batalla, de la cual sólo fueron testigos las paredes de esa casa.

Lucci era hábil y feroz en la batalla, pero gracias a la destreza y agilidad de Zoro, no pasó mucho tiempo para que termine gravemente herido.

El corte realizado por la técnica de Santoryu del peliverde era mortal, Rob Lucci antes de morir y con su provocadora mirada de siempre, sólo pudo emitir una palabra:

-Cuidala..

El espadachín se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, dejando al tío de la paloma tumbado en el piso, con su amada mascota encima de él.

Una vez hubo llegado al patio se encontró con sus nakamas que lo esperaban, al ver la sangre en las manos y el rostro del espadachín, temieron lo peor.

La arqueóloga corrió a su lado para comprobar si estaba herido, solo un par de rasguños, el peliverde la alejó toscamente de su lado.

Solo pudo haber pasado una cosa.

Un ruido extraño y gutural se escuchó de repente, el vuelo de una paloma blanca confirmó las sospechas: Rob Lucci había muerto.

Todos a excepción de Zoro se miraron, había que salir cuanto antes de allí.

Eso hicieron, se retiraron por donde llegaron y dentro de la fabrica se encontraron a Nami en un estado de nerviosismo absoluto.

Iceburg miró a los recién llegados y les dijo:

-Vengan, deben ver esto.

Los condujo por el pasillo por el que habían llegado y en un pequeño rincón encontraron un bulto tapado con unas bolsas de papel, la navegante se abrazó a Robin tapándose la boca con una mano.

El alcalde de Water Seven corrió las bolsas, dejando al descubierto tres cadáveres, los ex CP9 restantes.

Los Mugiwaras, junto con Iceburg corrieron hasta la salida de la fábrica, donde esperaban Ussop y Chopper.

Partieron todos hacia el Sunny, excepto Iceburg que se volvía a la isla de vacaciones, todos agradecieron su ayuda y se despidieron.

.

.

.

Hacía varios días que el log pose había cargado, una vez arribaron al barco se pusieron en camino a la próxima isla.

Todos estaban más animados, por el rescate de la arqueóloga.

Bueno, no todos.

…..

**Hola a todos!**

**Debo admitir que me costó mucho escribir este capítulo y aun así no quedo completamente de mi agrado…**

**No iba a matar a Lucci, pero de repente me vino una especie de instinto asesino que así lo hice..**

**Espero tomates o lo que me quieran tirar….(en buen estado por favor)**

**Acepto reviews…**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia..**

**Gracias a oda Sensei!**

**Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Reconciliación.**

Llevaban casi tres días desde que habían abandonado la isla donde recuperaron a Robin.

Tres días de absoluto silencio entre el Espadachín y la Arqueóloga.

Zoro pasaba los días entrenando mucho más que de costumbre.

Robin, se había formado una careta de absoluta indiferencia y hacia como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sanji se desesperaba por hablar con alguno de ellos, pero ninguno le hacía caso.

Por suerte en medio día más llegarían a la próxima isla.

.

.

.

Así fue al anochecer del tercer día llegaron a una isla, no parecía turística, en la playa se vislumbraban muchos árboles y espesa vegetación.

Debido a que era de noche dejaron la recorrida al pueblo para el día siguiente.

Al cocinero se le ocurrió prender una fogata y montar una especie de festín en la playa, cosa que agradó a todos.

No faltó nada en la fiesta, comida, bebida, baile.

Pasadas una cuantas horas ya estaban todos agotados por lo que decidieron irse a la cama, exceptuando a dos que se habían mantenidos bastante ajenos al festín, Zoro y Robin.

Al ver que todos se habían ido a dormir y que la habían dejado sola, casualmente con el peliverde, Robin hizo una mueca de fastidio y se levantó de la piedra en la que se sentaba para ir a acostarse.

Zoro bebía tranquilamente cerveza de una jarra, cuando la morena pasó por al lado de él, revoleó la jarra y la tomó fuertemente de la cintura.

Esta intentó librarse, pero la fuerza sobrehumana de Zoro la dominó, ni siquiera intentó usar sus poderes.

Lo miró interrogativamente a los ojos y este le respondió con un cálido beso en los labios.

En un comienzo la arqueóloga se quedó estática sin corresponderle, pero a los pocos segundos estaba enfrascada en ese beso que tanto necesitaba.

Se separaron para recuperar el aire y se miraron a los ojos, en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

Sus cuerpos se necesitaban, eso era todo, ya podrían aclarar las cosas.

Retomaron el beso con más pasión aún, Zoro la apretó con mucha más fuerza e incorporó sus manos al juego, ambos seguían su instinto y no paraban de besarse, acariciarse y morderse.

El peliverde la tomó de los muslos y la elevó para que ella pudiera escalar con sus piernas, en esa posición la arqueóloga termino apoyada contra una gran roca.

Debido a que la noche era calurosa el espadachín sólo vestía un fino pantalón y por lo que pudo descubrir luego la arqueóloga, tampoco llevaba ropa interior, esta por su parte vestía un sexy bikiny de color rojo y un pareo en la parte inferior.

En ese momento Zoro le arrancó el pareo y lo revoleó, la morena tuvo que utilizar unas manos fleur para evitar que este se prenda fuego.

Contra las rocas sus cuerpos danzaban extaciados, Zoro la penetró suavemente, mientras no paraba de explorar su cuerpo con su lengua.

La morena tuvo que reprimir un grito mordiéndole un hombro al espadachín en el momento en el que este mordió con fuerza uno de sus pezones completamente erectos por la excitación.

Al cabo de un rato el peliverde tuvo que acelerar sus embestidas, debido a que ninguno de los dos podía demorar mucho más la llegada del orgasmo.

Una vez llegado el final, se desplomaron en la arena cerca de la fogata, que ya estaba casi extinta.

Hacía calor y el mar estaba sereno, el Sunny se veía como un barco fantasma iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna.

-Creo que iré a darme un baño—Dijo Robin.

-¿Es lo que quieres?—le preguntó el espadachín.

Antes de que esta pudiera responder, el peliverde ya la había cargado sobre sus hombros y corria hacia el mar.

En la cubierta del Sunny una figura observaba divertida la escena.

-Suuuper…espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Una vez en la orilla el espadachín comenzó a adentrarse en el mar, la morena se sujetaba con fuerza, mientras protestaba.

-Zoro, sabes que no puedo nadar…

-Shh…¿Confías en mí?.

Ella le brindo una sonrisa sincera, de esa que solo reservaba para zoro,¿ cómo no iba a confiar en el hombre que se robó su corazón?.

El peliverde fue adentrándose cada vez más en el mar, hasta que el agua le llegó por la altura del pecho, a arqueóloga iba perdiendo el miedo de a poco, pero al cabo de un rato empezó a sentir síntomas de agotamiento, Zoro lo notó y la condujo rápidamente a la orilla.

La recostó sobre la arena y él se tumbó encima y la besó, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, hicieron el amor una vez más hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos por el agotamiento.

.

.

.

Por la mañana temprano, el cocinero de los Mugiwaras despertó de un excelente humor y se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos, por suerte no se le ocurrió mirar hacia la playa, donde aún dormía la feliz pareja completamente deprovistos de ropa.

El que si los vió fue Franky, quien bajo inmediatamente del barco y se paró enfrente de estos, tapándoles el sol.

Le dio un fuerte sacudón a Zoro para que se despierte, este abrió uno de sus ojos y lo miró, luego observó a la belleza que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

-Suuuuupeeeerrrr escena—reía el cyborg—Pero será mejor que se vistan rápido sino quieren formar parte del club de los Hentai.

Robin abrió los ojos un poco asustada cuando escuchó la risa de Franky y buscó con los ojos algo para cubrir su cuerpo, claro que no tenía nada.

El peliazul lo notó y le dijo tendiéndole su camisa:

-Toma preciosa, tapate y vengan a desayunar que de seguro están hambrientos.

Y se despidió sonriendo.

La pareja se miró y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pícara, realmente se sentían como dos adolescentes.

Zoro se puso el pantalón y se fue directo a desayunar, Robin en cambio se dio una ducha y se cambio la ropa, con su mejor cara de poker entró en la cocina y se sentó justo al lado de Nami, que la codeaba para interrogarla.

Inmediatamente apareció Sanji haciendo su típico baile remolino, para darle una humeante taza de café y una porción de torta a la morena.

-Gracias cocinero san.

-Un placer mi amada Robin Chwaaaaan, Nami Swaaan…¿quieres algo más?.

Zoro puso cara de fastidio y le puso la traba, haciéndolo tropezar en medio de su ridículo baile, esto inició una pelea de esas tan clásicas entre estos dos, pero fue frenada por un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de ambos, por parte de Nami.

-Ya basta idiotas!, Luffy y yo tenemos algo que contarles.

Lo tomó al capitán de una de sus orejas y le dijo:

-Anda Baka, cuéntales.

Luffy no soltaba el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca.

-Está bien lo diré yo, en primer lugar que Luffy y yo vamos a tener un bebe y en segundo lugar que nos quedaremos tres días en esta isla.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, a excepción del médico que era el único que estaba al tanto, pero aún así, todos se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja.

Luego del desayuno, la colorada repartió el dinero y todos fueron a recorrer la isla.

Ussop y Franky fueron por un lado, charlando sobre esas cosa que tanto les interesaban a ambos.

Sanji fue de compras con Chopper.

Luffy y Nami fueron por un lado y Zoro y Robin por otro.

El pueblo era tan pequeño que al cabo de una hora todos confluyeron en el mismo sitio: la plaza del pueblo.

Los últimos en llegar fueron la pareja de el Espadachín y la Arquéologa que venían sonriendo, luego de haber tomado unas copas.

La navegante tenía un papel en una de sus manos y lo agitaba ostensiblemente.

-Bueno he decidido que en los tres días que tarde en cargar el log, podemos hacer algo de dinero.

Todos se miraron con la mandíbula desencajada,a excepción de Robin que sonreía divertida.

-Miren esto.

La peliroja les mostro el papel que tenía en la mano, este decía:

_**Cuarto concurso de desafíos del pueblo de Islalaverde.**_

_**Anótense! Vacantes limitadas.**_

_**Premio principal:1.000.000 de berries**_

_**Segundo premio:500.000 berries.**_

-Vamos a ganar todos los premios—dijo la navegante.

Y nadie la iba a convencer de lo contrario.

**Hola!me demoré mucho en subir este cápitulo, pero la verdad es que estuve con algunos problemitas.**

**espero que les guste, en el próximo veremos que pasa en el concurso, ya estamos en la recta final de este fic.**

**Agradesco a todos los que leen y dejan Reviews y a los que no también.**

**Por supuesto agradesco a Oda Sensei.**

**Nos leemos. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:Ganemos el concurso y una propuesta inesperada**

Los Mugiwaras se dirigieron hacia el sitio donde, según el panfleto, se celebraba el concurso.

Era una especie de estadio cubierto, en la entrada del mismo se encontraban dos mesas, donde dos señoritas anotaban a los concursantes.

Las competencias eran por equipos, el equipo que más competencias superara seria el ganador.

Eran cuatro pruebas, y en caso de empate habría una quinta.

Estaban todos muy emocionados por el concurso, a excepción de Zoro, que se negaba rotundamente a participar de tal ridiculés.

La arqueóloga observaba a la gente a su alrededor, para saber si habría algún problema por el hecho de ser piratas, por fortuna descubrió que otros participantes del concurso también lo eran y que en la isla tenían una especie de ídolo local, que era capitán de una tripulación pirata: el capitán Morgan.

Gracias a los halagos de Sanji hacia las señoritas sentadas en la mesa de entrada. Los mugiwaras pudieron tener un lugar privilegiado en el ingreso a las pruebas.

Al ingresar los ubicaron junto con el resto de los participantes.

Solo había cinco equipos, el de los Mugiwaras, tres equipos de gente de la isla y el último conformado por la tripulación pirata de Morgan.

Se sentaron cada uno en su sitio a esperar que comience el concurso.

El jurado estaba conformado por cuatro personas, de los cuales dos eran mujeres.

El sonido de una voz proveniente de unos altoparlantes anunció el comienzo de las pruebas.

En la primera prueba, participarían Franky y Usoop, y esta consistía en formar una fortaleza y un castillo con bloques de plástico.

Gracias a la habilidad para costruír de Franky terminaron rápidamente la prueba y, aunque el castillo formado por el equipo de Morgan estaba muy bien hecho, los ganadores fueron Franky y Ussop.

Los ganadores volvieron con sus compañeros, y fueron felicitados alegremente, sobre todo por la navegante, que ya podía imaginar todo lo que haría con los Berries que ganarían.

Nuevamente una voz femenina proveniente del altoparlante anunció la próxima prueba.

Para el desafio se requerían tres hombres por equipo, participarían Sanji, Chopper y un consternado Zoro.

Una vez ubicados todos los participantes la sensual voz en el altoparlante, dio comienzo a la prueba.

Esta consistía en realizar un baile sexy en equipo, con stripteasse de por medio.

Al escuchar esto, el espadachín tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por una patada en la cabeza por parte de Sanji, que parecía muy feliz con el desafío.

Chopper utilizó su heavy Point para participar.

Los tres primeros equipos lo hicieron muy bien, sobre todo el segundo en participar, que eran tres muchachos de la isla muy bien parecidos.

Sólo faltaba bailar el equipo de los Mugiwaras y el de Morgan.

Las mujeres en las gradas gritaban y vitoreaban a los participantes, y alguna que otra más osada les tiraba ropa interior.

Una música sensual comenzó para dar inicio al próximo equipo que fue anunciado por la mujer en el altoparlante:

_**Ahora damos lugar al cuarto equipo, los participantes son: el cocinero del amor Sanji, el ladrón de corazones Zoro y la bestia amatoria Chopper!...**_

En las gradas una divertida Robin le dá un codazo a Nami.

-Dime que no has tenido nada que ver.

-Debían tener apodos sexys para la ocasión, pero creo que me excedí con Chopper.

La situación ya era vergonzosa para los participantes, pero al oír tales motes, Zoro y Chopper estuvieron a punto de no salir al escenario.

Una vez allí el cocinero comenzó a contonearse al compás de la música, sorprendiendo a sus nakamas, que desconocían esa fase de Sanji.

Claro que el doctor y el espadachín estaban estáticos, por lo que el rubio decidió ayudarlos y realizó el desafortunado intento de intentar sacarles la ropa a sus nakamas para animarlos, lo que dio inicio a la catástrofe.

Chopper salió corriendo a esconderse y volviendo a su Brain Point llegó rápidamente a refugiarse en las piernas de la arqueóloga.

Mientras tanto en el escenario, el espadachín y el cocinero iniciaban una de sus feroces peleas.

Todo empeoró cuando la pelea fue interrumpida por la ropa interior que volaba desde el público hacia el escenario, y que provocó que Zoro desenvaine una de sus katanas y comience a destrozarla.

Mientras que el cocinero, en un fugaz intento por no perder la prueba, comenzó nuevamente a bailar quedando en ropa interior, mientras , con corazones en lugar de ojos, provocaba a las mujeres del jurado.

La música fue interrumpida de repente y los participantes expulsados del escenario, justo en el momento en el que el rubio se quitaba su bóxer y el peliverde furioso, ya con su bandana en la cabeza no paraba de cortar todo lo que volaba hacia el escenario.

De más está decir que la prueba la ganaron los hermosos de la isla, y debido a los destrozos ocasionados por Zoro, los Mugiwaras quedaron expulsados del resto de las pruebas, sólo podrían participar de la prueba final, en caso de que no hubiera un ganador.

La navegante estaba más que furiosa, tanto que de un solo golpe, dejó terribles chichones en la cabeza de sus nakamas.

Las dos siguientes pruebas, y en las cuales no pudieron participar, consistían en un concurso de preguntas y respuestas y en una prueba de cocina.

Esto enfureció aún más a Nami, que estaba convencida de que esas pruebas las hubieran ganado con facilidad.

Finalmente, y por fortuna, cada equipo había ganado una prueba, por lo que habría desempate.

Los ánimos de los mugiwaras estaban bastante caldeados, sobre todo de nami, que en un furioso intento por ganar el premio se apuntó para la prueba final, su compañero seria el capitán.

Una vez llamados al escenario y todas las parejas ubicadas, la voz en el altoparlante develó la sorpresa.

La prueba consistía en que uno de los integrantes del equipo debía tocar la guitarra y el otro entonar una melodía.

Una señorita se acerco a las parejas y les fue entregando las guitarras, mientras sonreía amistosamente.

Luffy desesperadamente cogió la guitarra y al rasgar las cuerdas provocó un sonido estruendosamente molesto, tanto que la navegante se la quitó de las manos y con su peor cara le dijo:

-Tú cantas, yo me encargaré de esto.

Realmente ver a Nami enojada, y más cuando había dinero de por medio, asustaba a Luffy, por lo que no objetó su decisión, y se quedó muy quieto tarareando por lo bajo.

Pasaron las parejas, y como en casi todas había un músico lo habían hecho muy bien.

En último lugar cantaría el equipo de Luffy.

Fueron llamados al escenario y la navegante se sentó en una butaca que estaba ubicada justo en el centro y el capitán cogió un micrófono y habló al público.

-Hola a todos, soy Luffy y seré el rey de los piratas.

El público aplaudió y el resto de sus nakamas vitoreaban desde las gradas, embravecidos.

La navegante comenzó a rasgar la guitarra suavemente, y a pesar de que en su vida había tocado una, logró sacarle una amena melodía.

El problema comenzó cuando Luffy, que no sabía que cantar, decidió inventar una melodía.

Que decía más o menos así:

_**Ohh Nami!**_

_**Yo te amo…**_

_**Más que a la carne, o igual…**_

_**Ohh Nami!**_

_**Eres tan bella…**_

_**Por eso te amo, cuando te enojás…**_

_**Ohh Nami!**_

_**Con esos ojos**_

_**Y tus mandarinas, que linda que estás…**_

De más está decir, que el público no sabía si reír o llorar, ya que la voz de Luffy era realmente insoportable y Nami que dejó inmediatamente de tocar la guitarra, no sabía si enojarse o amarlo aún más.

Para completarla el capitán la cogió de la mano y termino su canción más o menos así:

_**Ohhhhhhhh Nami!**_

_**Casate conmigo…**_

En ese preciso momento el público embraveció y no paraba de aplaudir.

Franky, Ussop y Chopper lloraban como condenados.

Zoro, que estaba sentado muy cerca de la arqueóloga, pasó su brazo por detrás de ella y la besó con pasión.

En ese momento los involucrados en la cuestión se besaban también sobre el escenario.

Claro está que perdieron el concurso, y esto provocó en el capitán el deseo irrefrenable de conseguir un músico.

Los ganadores fueron: el equipo de Morgan y el de los bellos de la isla.

Pero, gracias a la simpatía de Luffy, consiguieron hacerse amigos de Morgan y sus nakamas, quien, una vez terminado el concurso y la entrega de premios, propuso un kampai para todos y acercándose al micrófono anunció:

-Me siento muy feliz por haber ganado este premio, pero aún más por haber conocido a esta tripulación de locos que son los Mugiwaras y es por eso que he decidido compartir mi premio con ellos y que, como capitán, y dado que tengo el derecho, casaré a Luffy con su sexy navegante.

¿Estás de acuerdo Luffy?.

-Shishishishi—respondió Luffy con su característica sonrisa, y eso respondía todo.

**Hola a todos!**

**Hace muuuucho que no actualizo, pero a decir verdad, he estado muy complicada y falta de ideas.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y les comunico que a este fic le queda un capitulo más.**

**Agradesco a todos los que siguen la historia y por supuesto a Oda sensei.**

**Besitos a todos…**

**PD: imaginen a Luffy cantando XD, recuerden las veces que lo hizo en la serie e imagínenlo…jaja**

**besoos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Festejos.**

Un día después del desafortunado concurso, la isla entera se encontraba preparando todo para la boda del capitán Mugiwara y su navegante.

El pirata Morgan gentilmente donó la totalidad de su premio para los gastos de la boda, que a simple vista se podía vislumbrar que sería una fiesta inolvidable, y lo sería.

La tripulación de los Sombrero de paja se mostraba totalmente ansiosa por la boda, sobre todo Nami la cual se encontraba sumida en un ataque de nervios.

Esa mañana todos se despertaron muy temprano para prepararse.

Luego de un frugal desayuno Nami y Robin fueron en busca de la ropa que vestirían esa noche.

Sanji debía asesorar a los chicos con el vestuario, tarea que le encomendó la navegante y que los hombres no aceptaron de buena gana, sobre todo cierto peliverde.

-A ver si se apresuran Bakas, que aun me queda mucho por hacer—protestaba el rubio fumando mucho más que de costumbre.

El cocinero se encontraba aún más nervioso que la novia, no solo por el difícil hecho de hacer que sus nakamas vistieran decentemente, sino que también debía cocinar para toda la isla y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Luego de un arduo trabajo, que le tomó prácticamente toda la mañana, todos ya tenían un atuendo respetable, claro que había que pulir algunos detalles.

Chopper estaba indeciso, no sabía si ponerse corbata o moño.

Ussop quería llevar sus gafas como accesorio.

Franky quería asistir en tanga.

Luffy que no quería dejar de lado su sombrero de paja.

Y el peor de los casos para Sanji fue el marimo, que quería llevar sus botas con el smoking y para completarla también su haramaki verde.

A ceremonia tendría lugar en el predio donde un día atrás se había realizado el concurso y toda la gente de la isla se encargaba de la decoración.

.

.

Faltaban minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia y el cocinero corría de un lado para el otro ultimando detalles.

Ya casi habían llegado todos al predio, incluyendo a Morgan que estaba muy elegante.

Luffy se encontraba con Zoro terminando de prepararse, estaba muy guapo y tenía una sonrisa radiante.

El espadachín sorprendería a todos ya que por primera vez aceptó los consejos de Sanji y optó por ponerse zapatos en lugar de botas y no llevar su haramaki verde, claro que sí llevaba sus katanas, pero sujetas en la faja negra del smoking.

Las muchachas por su parte ya estaban listas, Robin vestía un elegante y sexi vestido rojo, largo y ceñido con la espalda descubierta y un tajo al costado que dejaba una de sus piernas prácticamente el descubierto.

La navegante lucía bellisisma con su vestido de novia, blanco inmaculado, una corona de flores en la cabeza y un hermoso ramo de flores blancas.

El encargado de pasar a buscar a la novia, y de entregarla al novio sería Sanji, quien obviamente no hubiera permitido que nadie más lo haga.

Los nervios del cocinero estaban matándolo, tanto que no pudo esperar a la hora fijada para retirar a la novia y se adelantó unos diez minutos.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó ansioso, unos minutos más y esta se abrió para que el rubio pudiera contemplar lo que en ese momento le pareció un sueño.

Respiró profundo para contener sus ganas de levantar en brazos a Nami y salir corriendo, y les dijo:

-Mis bellas damas, está todo listo—tendió sus brazos galantemente- ¿ me acompañan?.

Las muchachas sonrieron, y aceptaron la invitación, estaba claro que cuando se lo proponía el cocinero era de lo más caballero.

Una vez en la entrada del predio, Zoro esperaba la llegada de éstos con un enorme ramo de flores en la mano, lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sanji y tomó del brazo a Robin, quien sonreía divertida.

Le entregó el ramo y le dijo:

-¿entramos?.

-claro, Espadachín san.

Y entraron dejando a la espera a la novia y al rubio, quien aprovecho ese momento para decir unas palabras a Nami, de las cuales sólo fueron testigos las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban.

A los pocos minutos, se asomó un elegante Ussop para avisarles que ya era la hora.

La navegante sujetó fuertemente del brazo a su nakama y con paso firme entraron.

Una dulce música sonaba y en una especie de altar improvisado se encontraba de pié Morgan y a un costado un elegantísimo Luffy, aunque con su característico sombrero.

La navegante lagrimeaba de la emoción, así como también Chopper, Ussop y Franky.

Sanji sonreía bastante emocionado, Luffy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Robin se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su Espadachín, un tanto emocionada.

Una vez entregada la novia el cocinero ocupó su lugar entre sus compañeros y comenzó la ceremonia.

Morgan leyó unas palabras, y llegado el momento realizó las preguntas pertinentes.

Luffy y Nami asintieron llegádo el momento y apareció Chopper con las alianzas, hizo la entrega de éstas y le hizo un guiño cómplice a Zoro, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez los novios tuvieron sus alianzas, y mientras se besaban apasionadamente, mientras todos aplaudían, el pequeño reno se asomó al altar y le dijo unas palabras al oído a Morgan.

El pirata sonreía y una vez terminado el beso, dijo al público presente:

-Estoy muy feliz por este momento, ahora pasará a decir unas palabras el amigo del Capitán, el espadachín Roronoa Zoro.

El peliverde le dio un suave beso a Robin y se dirigió hacia el frente, ante la mirada expectante de todos, Luffy sonreía y Sanji aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Robin.

-Espero que el marimo no la cague.

Robin estaba anonadada, Zoro hablando ante tanta gente, era demasiado.

El espadachín empezó su discurso:

-Ante todo quería decirle a mi capitán que estoy muy feliz por este momento y muy orgulloso por la decisión que tomó, y que a pesar de todo seguiremos acompañándolo en su sueño.

Y luego me gustaría que mi novia Robin se acerque—enfatizó la palabra novia y miró fijamente a Sanji, en ese momento Chopper se paró al lado de Zoro y le entregó algo.

La morena se acercó con paso tembloroso, poco común en ella y se paró justo enfrente del peliverde.

La navegante codeó a Luffy y le preguntó:

-¿ Tú sabes algo de todo esto?.

-Espera, ya verás.

Zoro tomó suavemente de la mano a Robin y se arrodilló enfrente de ella, demás está decir que más de uno casi se desmaya, tomó una cajita que tenía en el bolsillo, la abrió y se la enseñó a la morena, enseñándole unas delicadas alianzas de oro,luego le dijo:

-Estuve pensando mucho y me gustaría pedirte que te cases conmigo.

A Robin le temblaban las piernas y unas lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus hermosos ojos. Zoro también estaba visiblemente nervioso y emocionado y prosiguió:

-¿Aceptas?.

La morena hizo brotar del suelo una mano fleur que golpeó a Zoro en el trasero, obligándolo a levantarse y cuando lo hizo, lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo:

-Claro que sí.

La gente del pueblo gritaba de la emoción, sin tener en cuenta a los Mugiwaras que estaban enfervorizados.

Y así fue hubo casamiento por partida doble, y como no podía ser menos una gran fiesta, donde no faltó absolutamente nada y que duró hasta que todos cayeron rendidos del cansancio, se podría decir que fue una fiesta propia de los Mugiwaras.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días desde la celebración, dos días desde que las dos parejas se casaran.

El día posterior a la boda, la banda de Morgan había regresado al mar y este día les correspondía a los Mugiwaras hacer lo propio.

Nuevo rumbo por encontrar, los sueños seguían en pié.

Franky amablemente había acondicionado dos cuartos para las parejas, y en la primera noche en alta mar se podría decir que la pareja del capitán y la navegante no habían salido del cuarto en ningún momento, al parecer Luffy no mentía cuando decía que le gustaba Nami más que la carne.

Por su parte, la otra pareja no había cambiado sus hábitos.

Zoro entrenaba, mientras que la arqueóloga lo miraba fijamente.

Luego de incontables flexiones de brazo y abdominales, el espadachín cortó con su entrenamiento para beber un poco de agua, mientras unas manos fleur le secaban el sudor.

La morena se paró sobre la barandilla a observar el sereno mar, mientras la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro.

En ese momento unas rudas manos la toman por la barbilla y la besan.

El momento era pleno, ambos estaban donde querían estar y nadie les arrebataría ese momento.

Cortaron el beso y se miraron fijamente perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro.

La arqueóloga sonrió nerviosa y le dijo:

-¿Pasa algo, Espadachín san?.

-Si, pasa que ya puedes decirme Zoro, ¿no crees?.

-hmm, lo intentaré.

El peliverde la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le susurró al oído:

-Eres como un sueño hecho realidad, y a su vez me permites seguir soñando—corrió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre el rostro de la morena y prosiguió—nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar, porque el destino nos volvió a juntar, porque a pesar de todo nos pertenecemos desde siempre, porque nos conocimos en otra vida y en esta pudimos juntarnos por fin y así estaremos juntos en todas las que vendrán.

Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y en un cálido beso, en un momento eterno, del cual sólo la luna fue testigo.

Y Franky, que no perdía su costumbre de espiarlos.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno he aquí el último capitulo de este fic, espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**Agradesco a todos los que siguieron la historia y me apoyaron para seguir…**

**Agradesco las Reviews y las palabras de aliento…**

**Gracias obviamente a Oda por prestarme los personajes…**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir nos leeremos pronto con otro fic..**

**Muchos besos!**

**Robinchwan **


End file.
